Venom of Konoha
by Uncle Joe
Summary: What if Naruto combined with a ancient creature which not only gave him great strength and speed but other abilties which would make him the most powerful ninja the world had ever seen. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO wish i did but gotta say this for legal reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey forgive the spelling some techniques I know some I don't know the names of so basically some will have English names some will have Japanese names and some attacks will just have effects listed…sorry to all the fans but its just too troublesome to look up all that stuff…rather look at the clouds.

**Venom**

**Kyuubi**

_Naruto, thoughts_

Everything else

VENOM OF KONOHA

Naruto snickered to himself as he reached for the forbidden scroll, he had no idea it would be this easy, he failed to realize that no other genin could have pulled this off as he had far more stealth than was average. After all running and hiding from villagers who want to kill you will do that, then running and hiding from shinobi and kunoichi(sp?) who want to catch you for some prank will also increase your natural stealth and speed. It also helped to have a traitorous chunin place several genjutsu on the guards. He was about to grab the scroll when the door began to open behind him, he naturally panicked he grabbed the scroll and bolted for the window. He didn't have to worry about the Hokage sexy no jutsu had taken care of him. He leapt out the window and was on his way.

Naruto sat down the forbidden scroll in his lap, he smiled as he let it unroll the whole way down, he failed to notice the glass vial that rolled out of the bottom of the scroll and ended up at the base of a nearby tree. He quickly mastered Kage bushin no jutsu, he jumped when someone yelled at him

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Naruto smiled wide

"ha-ha Iruka-sensei I guess I found you"

"Yeah…wait what the hell I found you idiot" Naruto kept smiling

"Oh I guess you did, anyway I guess I can be a genin now huh?". Iruka frowned, something wasn't right here,

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me if I got the forbidden scroll and learned one technique I would be able to become a genin".

Iruka's eyes widened, he barely sensed something, he dived forward tackling Naruto to the ground as an over sized shuriken slashed through the space he had just occupied. "Ah Iruka why did you save the demon brat huh? Oh well I'll just kill you both and take the scroll"

"What you're the traitor why did you bring Naruto into this?"

"Felt like it" Mizuki grinned as he produced yet another over large shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto kept his eyes open, _'it won't end like this it can't end like this I'm gonna be Hokage'_ he cried out in defiance as the weapon approached, suddenly something blurred in front of his vision, he heard a grunt and a warm sticky substance splattered onto his forehead and left cheek. He looked up and was utterly shocked to see, Iruka's smiling face looking down at him.

"Run Naruto, run now please" he whispered. Naruto shook his head, as he stood and quickly moved around Iruka, noticing the shuriken in his father figure's back. He growled and looked at Mizuki

"You hurt Iruka-sensei again and I'll kill you" the traitor just laughed, Naruto yelled a battle cry and he charged, as he neared Mizuki just backhanded him hard. He slammed back first into a tree, he dropped to the ground and thought he heard glass break; he ignored it as he suddenly remembered the technique he had learned. He made a single seal and gathered his chakra, both Mizuki and Iruka looked in his direction as he called out a technique, Iruka looked on with awe, Mizuki would have shit himself but he was too scared even for that. Lets just say the results where unpleasant.

Iruka smiled, he called Naruto over to him "okay close your eyes" he chuckled at Naruto's shocked expression to realize that the forehead protector he was now wearing was Iruka's, Iruka laughed out loud as Naruto tackled him in a hug. The kid was really something; neither noticed the last tendrils of a black substance that was absorbed into some exposed skin on his back.

Naruto stumbled into his apartment, he must have been more tired than he thought, after talking with the Hokage going over everything, his excitement at becoming a genin had made him forget hearing glass break in the forest. He groaned as his stomach rolled over, only then did he realized how much he was sweating, he began to strip preparing for bed. He was down to his boxers when he cried out in pain, and fell to the floor, curling up, shivering sweating profusely. Soon unconsciousness claimed him.

Naruto's mindscape, with a little something extra added.

Naruto woke up surrounded by water, he looked around it appeared he was in a sewer he looked around as one thought ran through his mind _"what the hell"_. He suddenly registered that he could hear faint voices that sounded like they where arguing, he followed the voices until he came across a steel door, the voices where louder but still muffled. He slowly opened the door, silently sending up a prayer of thanks to whoever watches over midgets everywhere that the door didn't make a sound as it opened, he could suddenly hear the voices they where shouting.

"**I'LL TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME YOU SLIMY FUCKER, THIS IS MY VESSEL GET THE HELL OUT"** yelled out the first voice, it was deep booming and intimidating. The second voice sounded almost like two different people where speaking in unison, it had a deep growling quality but also had a human voice that was pitched slightly higher than normal, the overall effect was of something menacing and dangerous, something that lurks in the shadows. **"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR IN HERE, AND IF I LEAVE NOW I'M DEAD SO GO FUCK YOURSELF FUR BALL, LOOK AT IT THIS WAY NOW HE'S EVEN BETTER"**. The booming voice retorted **"I DON'T CARE GET THE HELL…oh shit he's here"**. Naruto grinned slightly, the argument had been way over his head, and the language had been appalling to his young mind, he only used hell, damm and crap, but it seems they sounded embarrassed at being caught in the act.

He entered the room and gasped, no one was there, there where a massive set of bars set into a wall like a cage, and here and there in the corners and across the bars of the cage where large black wires, Naruto shook his head and dismissed the thought they looked like massive spider webs. He cried out and fell on his butt right into a puddle as a massive pair of glowing red eyes appeared behind the bars, slowly a form came into being of a massive red fox with rabbit ears and nine swishing tails. "K-k-k-Kyuubi your dead**" **

"**no kit I'm surprised one of those bastard villagers didn't tell you, the 4****tth ****sealed me inside of you he couldn't kill me no mere human can"**. Kyuubi waited for his containers outburst what happened next surprised him greatly "oh well that explains a lot, I'm not letting you out".

Kyuubi's jaw hit the floor, he hadn't been expecting that, as he recovered Naruto asked another question "who's was the other voice?". Kyuubi flinched and began to mutter to himself, Naruto's head whipped round as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he gasped as the cobwebs on the wall gathered together and a man stepped out. He was tall, he had blonde hair and had stubble on his cheeks and jaw, he smiled at Naruto, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt, scuffed jeans and black sneakers. He began to speak **"hello Naruto, you've met Kyuubi or fur ball" **Naruto snickered at this while said fur ball growled, **"this form you see here is merely a remnant of my last human host, a man named Eddie Brock he managed to get me back from a man named Mac Gragan who had for a time been my host, Eddie died of extreme old age due to the fact he bonded with me completely. He lived for almost five hundred years, we did much good in the world fighting evil where we found it protecting the innocent"**. Naruto nodded and smiled at the man, he didn't entirely get what he had said but he was obviously a hero of some sort. **"Naruto do you understand that this form I'm speaking to you in isn't what I am, this is"** with that he gestured to the black substance he had come from. Naruto's jaw dropped, the man continued.

"**I have entered your body, I am a symbiote, do you understand this word?"** Naruto shook his head in a definite no, the man sighed **"I am a being that can no survive by itself I can only survive in either a chosen host, you or a specially made container which you broke leading me to enter you"**

Kyuubi added his two cents **"filthy parasite"**

"**I AM NOT A PARASITE…ahem…anyway a parasite lives in and feeds of the host eventually destroying or harming it, this is what my race used to do until they where destroyed by…Uhh…a really evil guy"** (for those of you who don't know Venom actually killed every single symbiote on the symbiote planet) **"I am a symbiote what a symbiote does is uses it host to survive but also makes the host far stronger than the average of its kind, you scratch my back I scratch yours kinda thing, anyway if you accept me we can merge the entire merging process will take two years but the immediate benefits are well worth the wait"**.

Naruto stood for a few minutes absorbing all this information, which was a lot and slightly difficult to understand, "uhh okay what do I get out of this?", the man went into a classic thinking pose **"hmm superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, flexibility and agility, ability to crawl on walls and ceilings like a spider, make webs like a spider as weapons, shields etcetera, ability to shape shift into other beings for a time, a suit made of my substance which increases all those abilities again, accelerated healing factor, also a slight amount of precognition, which is a split second warning of danger. The durability will allow you to withstand normal blades, thought special ones that have advanced properties can still hurt and kill us. We are also affected by sound and fire, both are dangerous to us but only in the full form"**.

Naruto's expression changed from confused to ecstatic, to worried to even more joyful than Maito Gai doing one of his speeches while taking ecstasy and on an acid trip, then back to a worried expression "I get fire but sound?" **"yeah but don't worry only really high pitched sounds or incredibly loud sounds like your standing next to a ringing church bell"** "What's a church?" **"uhh a temple bell"** "Oh okay".

During all this the Kyuubi was silent, he already knew what a symbiote can do, after all you learn quite a few things when you're a ten thousand year old demon. He was curious about something though **"Hey slime ball, I could call you insulting but highly truthful names for all eternity but what's your name?"**

"**Oh its Venom if you must know, oh that reminds me, Naruto when you use the suit you will be in control at all times. Originally when the host put on the whole face thing, this"** he demonstrated by covering himself in the suit and becoming the classic Venom **"You would merge with me for that time, and we would talk in the 2****nd**** person, instead of 'I will kill you' it would be 'we will kill you'. However Eddie overcame that problem, now it will only happen if your feeling a strong emotion, say if your a little ticked off or annoyed nothing will happen you will be you, but if you say go postal or blow a gasket we merge got me so far?"** Naruto nodded and asked his final question "why was I so jittery and sick before?" **"Oh well you see, I kinda went ahead and began the merger already" **Kyuubi growled **"IDIOT HE'S MY HOST YOU DIDN'T ASK EITHER OF US"** "yeah Venom you could have asked first" **"Sorry fellas"**. Naruto sighed, it had been a long night and he could feel consciousness calling, "bye guys I guess I'll chat with you later so I can learn how to use this stuff", both nodded an affirmative as he faded from sight. **"He's smarter than I thought" **both said in unison the got into an argument about who actually said it.

Naruto woke up groggily, he smiled slightly remembering the previous conversation, he swung his legs out over the edge of the bed and stood up, correction tried to stand up…THUD… he landed back on the bed "what the hell". He firmly planted his feet on the floor and stood, he looked around and noticed something was off _'hey everything seems farther away but I can see it so clearly what's going __**on' **_**"Uhh hello is this thing on…oh hey Naruto your probably wondering about the changes, first off you're a good 15cms taller so that's why you fell over, second every single one of your sense's have improved drastically. Honestly they have advanced farther than I could take them, seems my symbiosis is carrying over some of the foxes traits into you, kinda handy I guess. All other changes just look in a mirror." **Naruto followed orders and walked into his bathroom, his jaw dropped at what he saw, part of the reason he wears that massive jumpsuit is to stand out, also it's the only thing konoha shops will sell the 'demon brat' also its to hide how thin, scrawny and slightly malnourished he is. He stared at his reflection (AN forgive this I'm not gay, doesn't mean gay people aren't bad but the few times I fucked up and read a yaoi fic before I figured it out made me feel really ill so forgive this part) he was in a word buff, he wasn't massively muscled but he had a six pack, and well defined muscles, he looked good. He then decided to test his other senses he looked out the window and concentrated, he could see a fly buzzing around a drunks head, he came back to his normal vision and gasped when he realized said drunk was almost three hundred feet away. He listened and could hear all the people talking at once, after the first few painful moments he got his hearing under control, he then tried his sense of smell and realized it was massive he could smell the Ramen stand from his apartment. **"Oh my what an interesting development"** "What what's wrong Venom?" **"I don't really know how to say it"** "What am I gonna die or something tell me now!" **"Well Uhh this isn't really a problem for you, but for others mainly women"** "Huh?" **"Foxes particularly kitsune's are known to be quite attractive to the opposite sex when in a human form because they release pheromones, now said pheromones are released all the time and make you attractive to all women but if you concentrated you could make any woman no matter how shy and innocent turn into a freak and jump you right then and there apparently"** "uhh that's crap I think, its Kyuubi laughing**" "yeah something about fangirls"….**silence…silence continues…crickets chirping… "NOOOOOOOOOO".

Sarutobi's head shot up from his paperwork "nah Ibiki isn't working on anyone today and Anko's on a mission" he said with a dismissive wave, getting back to his dreaded paperwork…yes the scream was filled with that much fear and future terror and pain.

"**Whats wrong with him?" ****"uhh you don't want to know Venom trust me" ****"Okay"**

While this conversation was going off inside his mind Naruto was currently curled up in a corner in the fetal position shaking like someone had tied him to a chair, taped his eyes open and give Gai and Lee a list of reasons that 'Youthfulness' is a good thing. Naruto finally quiet whimpering, he stood up and was about to get dressed when a two synchronized **"HELL NO"**svoiced in his head _'what?' _**"Watch".**

Naruto gasped as he watched the same black substance that the symbiote was made out of extend out of his navel and cover him all over except his face. It began to form into clothes, he ended up with a white long sleeved shirt, black slightly baggy pants, he had black combat boots and a long ankle length black trench coat, he somehow knew of a white leaf symbol between his shoulders on the back. He also had black gloves with a white leaf symbol on the back, he barely noticed due to its weightlessness that he was wearing a wide hat _'what is this thing'_ he thought fingering the brim **"Oh I saw this uniform once in a manga, the hat is called a fedora also the color scheme is different"** Naruto nodded, it was also black (For those of you who know this is Alucards clothes from Hellsing the manga, look it up for reference). His blonde hair was straighter still spiky at the front but had somehow tamed itself as it went back and had grown to his shoulders. Naruto smiled wide, he loved it, it was cool yet practical and since it was made of the symbiote he was stronger while wearing it.

"You know what I'm gonna drop my mask from now on I'm gonna be the real me" **"Good idea"** said his tenants at the same time **"Oh kit don't forget the transfer thing, Venom makes you stronger but also adds the natural strength I would give you on top of his additions, so your stronger than any host of Venom before you, also about the pheromone thing do yourself a favor and indulge your more perverted side and flirt with girls" **Naruto listened to Kyuubi's advice and nodded he liked all of it.

"**Oh Naruto before I forget"** added in Venom **"my next host will have all the abilities that you have as well as mine"**

"_Why?"_

"**Because its part of my survival mechanism I cant help it, I copy your natural abilities so I wont be copying Jutsu's but I will copy the advantages the fox gives you, into myself and apply them to my next host, its why you can crawl on walls my first host could do that naturally"** replied the symbiote.

"_Oh okay" _

"**Hey Kit, Venom I have a question?" **Kyuubi joined into the conversation

"_What is it fuzz ball?"_

"**Grrr could you leave Naruto or have part of yourself leave and copy abilities from some other person" **growled out the demon fox.

"**Yes that would be simple, a piece of me could enter them for a few minutes and then come back and about an hour afterwards you'd get the abilities" ** replied Venom.

"_Kyuubi are you talking about copying bloodlines?"_

"**Yep and I could speed up the process"**

"_How?"_

"**you could say copy the Uchiha's bloodline even though he hasn't activated it yet and I could use my chakra to advance it to its ultimate level"**

"WHOA COOL how many could I get?" Yelled out Naruto momentarily forgetting to speak in his mind **"All of them kit" **"Wow" whispered out Naruto in an awed voice.

He ate a quick meal of instant ramen and headed out the door tying his forehead protector on as a belt. He ignored the glares as per usual but he took great pleasure in the looks of shock that greeted him as he made his way to the academy, he smirked as he glanced at his watch then he gasped…you guessed it he was late.

Iruka sighed, Naruto was late again suddenly the door smashed open Iruka tiredly said "Your late Naruto" only then he noticed the shocked expressions on the students faces, he turned to the door and barely suppressed a gasp, Naruto was not repeat not wearing that orange jumpsuit that screamed 'I'm over here kill me' he was dressed all in black, with areas of white that strangely contrasted what the rest but also worked well together. Iruka looked over what he was wearing, it looked good, yet it looked intimidating and could if stealth training was applied hide the wearer in several environments as long as the wearer was smart, it was then he noticed that Naruto was a good deal taller. Iruka turned back to the class and felt sudden sympathy for Naruto several girls in the class except for Sasuke Uchiha's die hard fans had almost hungry looks in their eyes.

Iruka shuddered when he thought of the chaos that would be wrought if this change had come earlier in the year, his head snapped up as a loud thud came from the last row of the class, it seemed Hinata had fainted, Iruka chuckled he wondered if Naruto would pick up on her crush…ever.

Naruto snickered quietly to himself at the shocked expressions of the class "Hey Naruto how did you pass?" asked Shikamaru from the back of the class "Naruto took a last minute improvised extra credit test that he passed" stated Iruka saving his students hide or so he thought, Kiba's voice rang throughout the class "Hey what's with the new look loser you trying to look cool huh? And how the hell did you get taller" this statement was punctuated by barks from Akamaru and two simultaneous shouts of "No ones cooler than my Sasuke-kun.

"I thought since I was actually a ninja now I could drop the dickhead act, unlike you Kiba because you aren't acting, so I got some new clothes which are practical and look good, I also activated my bloodline, I didn't know I had one and I don't know if it started with me I plan to look it up later to see if I have a clan or something". Kiba's and the rest of the classes jaws dropped, they'd never heard Naruto speak so calmly and composed, several of the boys and girls snickered or giggled at the fact Kiba hadn't picked up his insult. Only Hinata hadn't been surprised, she was exstatic she had known for years that Naruto had been wearing a mask to hide his intelligence and pain, she smiled to herself behind her hand as a thought occurred to her _'maybe Naruto-kun will notice me know'_.

Naruto soon found a seat, Sakura and Ino had been fighting each other for a seat after shouting in unison, Naruto to their ire took the seat they where fighting for. "NARUTO MOVE I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE" "NO WAY FORHEAD GIRL I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE" Naruto sighed as Iruka yelled out for them to be quiet, Sakura won the seat next to Naruto while Ino was stuck a row behind. "Naruto move I want to sit there" "No" those who heard where stunned all knew of the loudmouths crush on the pink haired student except a singular girl who thought _'yes I'm on my way to Naruto'_, none where more stunned than Sakura. No one noticed that the cause of this argument was looking at the loudmouth warily with heavily hidden hope that someone would save him from his fangirls. "Wha-wha-WHAT? MOVE IT NARUTO" "no and shut up I'm trying to sleep" Sakura stared open mouthed doing a remarkable impression of a goldfish, she was about to speak again when something flashed in the air and her head rocketed backwards taking her off her chair. The class froze, some wondering what had happened, some thinking that Naruto had hit her, they where stunned when she got up and tried to pull a white web like substance of her face which was conveniently covering her mouth. Iruka stared open mouthed, Naruto had definitely caused it but it was so fast that no one could prove it.

Naruto smirked as Sakura gave up trying to pull of the webbing and sat down glaring at him while breathing through her nose, he leaned over towards Sasuke and whispered "You owe me one" Sasuke gave a barely perceivable nod, facing front a very light smirk/smile on his face. Naruto zoned out while the teams where being called out, his attention came back when his name was called. "Team 7 Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" there was a heavily muffled squeal at this then everyone was surprised when a loud pissed of voice said "FUCK" then a loud thud and a breaking sound was heard. The class soon saw with awe mixed with horror that Naruto had slammed his head into his table breaking it in half. What the hell was his head made of, their attention was called forward again when the rest of the teams where called out, no one failed to notice that the front of his hat disappeared before he hit the table.

The jounins came and gathered their teams till all that where left was team 7 and Iruka. Soon Iruka left asking Naruto to meet him later for ramen. Sakura made her move as soon as their sensei left, she first noticed that the stuff covering her mouth had started to peel, she ripped it off her mouth wincing at the painful sensation. She then moved menacingly towards Naruto who was still effectively walling off the grateful Sasuke. She screamed and raised her fist, she swung and met nothing but air, she stared Naruto had just disappeared she looked at Sasuke beginning to go into fan girl mode when she noticed he was staring up, she looked up and gasped he was on the roof on all fours sticking on somehow. Sasuke noticed something was wrong but he couldn't place what so he dismissed hit, he didn't notice that the trench coat wasn't being affected by gravity it was attached to Naruto's legs.

He raised his hands or lowered them depending on your perspective, and something shot out of the top of his wrists wrapping around Sakura, she was hauled to the roof before she had time to scream. Sasuke suppressed a laugh as Sakura his most rabid fan girl was pinned to the roof with some sort of strong sticky rope. The rope conveniently covered her mouth and muffled her screams, Sasuke smirked as he approached Naruto who had just crawled down the wall and landed softly on the floor. "How do you have this ability?"

"Huh? Oh the webs that are holding pinky to the roof are part of my bloodline so is the whole wall crawling thing, but from what I understand you could learn to walk on walls and roofs using chakra…no idea how but I've heard you can do it, oh and its why I'm taller" Sasuke nodded and sat back down, quietly seething that he had such a seeming useful bloodline and that he had activated it "Don't fret dude" he looked up at Naruto " I managed to activate my bloodline while fighting a thief its how I passed, frankly the council probably passed me cause they want to add another bloodline to Konoha" Sasuke nodded knowing full well the prestige that went with a bloodline clan, he smiled the dead last was now a noble dead last, still not on par with the Uchiha clan but still better than the others.

Sasuke was however slightly disappointed, the powers where unique and useful if it had other abilities it was surely powerful and only clans as ancient and noble as the Uchiha deserved such power, only he deserved such power so he could kill his brother. (AN we all know his sob story so I aint going into it) He would get the Sharingan he would beat Naruto to prove his clans power, he couldn't care less if Naruto beat others into the dirt but he would no surpass the last Uchiha it was impossible. Sasuke scratched at an itch on his ankle never noticeing the slight smile on Naruto's face not the small hole in his pant leg. A few minutes later he scratched again, and yet again failed to notice what was really going on, or that Naruto's smile widened into a full blown grin.

Naruto woke up from his daze as he sensed someone approaching, he muttered "he's here" to himself earning a confused then shocked look from Sasuke as their new sensei opened the door and entered. "Hello…uhh weren't there supposed to be three of you" Naruto simply pointed up, Kakashi looked up and was taken aback as he saw a girl apparently tied to the roof somehow. "Uhh can you bring her down?" "I could but I'm not going to" "Uhh why not?" "I put her up their two hours ago, I can make the webbing last for only a couple of hours though that's improving she should be down in a few seconds. Suddenly there was a snapping sound and a muffled scream, a mass of pink and white fell from the ceiling…THUD…Sakura managed to untangle herself from the webs and sent a death glare at Naruto who merely chuckled. "Uhh okay meet me on the roof" with that he exploded in a cloud of smoke and disappeared, Sasuke and Sakura headed for the door. Sasuke paused when he noticed Naruto wasn't with them, he looked over his shoulder and suppressed a jealous growl as Naruto opened a window and crawled out and up the wall.

Kakashi was about to begin his personal preparation for talking to the genins what he'd tell them and what he wouldn't, when he heard a rustle to his left and was surprised to see, Naruto crawling up the wall, the position he was in with his toes and fingertips being the only things touching the wall looked impossible but he did it easily. He flipped over the railing landing lightly and sat himself down in front of the jounin, he was smiling "who did you learn the chakra climbing exercise from?" "No one that was natural as part of my bloodline, I don't know how to use chakra to climb" Kakashi was shocked, he'd never heard of a bloodline that did that but he was curious "What else does it do?" "Well it makes me like a spider, I can produce webbing, crawl on walls, heal fast. I however need to increase my strength flexibility and speed as they are integral to the taijitsu style that goes with it." Kakashi nodded his head, secretly happy that he only had to teach him exercises to increase him physically he didn't seem interested in learning Jutsu's from him. He smiled under his mask 'great less work for me hehe more time for my porn'. His dreams where shattered "I also like learning new jutsu", Kakashi hung his head in an instant depression.

Soon the other two arrived shooting glares at Naruto who simply waved at them with a cocky grin, "Okay introduce yourselves" where the first words that their new sensei spoke, "uhh sensei why don't you go first so we know what to do" "Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake I have dislikes and likes, I have many hobbies and I have a dream" the students all had the same thought _'we only learned his name' _"Okay I'm done you go pinky" Sakura was irritated at the nickname her introduction was punctuated with many giggles and glances at Sasuke and a very loud "I HATE NARUTO" which earned a chuckle from said blonde. Sasuke introduced himself in his usual I'm a gay emo avenger style, next was Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like my friends and ramen, I hate fangirls emo's and avengers, my hobbies are learning Jutsu's training, my dreams are to master my bloodline and become Hokage".

The ones listening to this where shocked for two different reasons…firstly it was delivered in a calm precise voice not jumping up and down yelling secondly because of his ambition was rather far fetched. "Uhh good now I want you to meet me at 7am tomorrow morning at training ground seven to pass the real genin test" "REAL GENIN TEST…we already are genin" yelled Sakura, "No that test just cut out the wannabes, this test is the real one out of all who passed only nine get to be genin, the rest go back to the academy, okay see you then oh and don't eat breakfast you'll just throw up" he poofed away leaving three stunned genin hopefuls, Naruto was the first to recover he stood to leave but was confronted by Sakura.

"I got some questions, what the hell did you tie me to the roof with, why did you do it and why are you trying to dress cool, are you trying to look better than Sasuke because no one can do that"…."Uhh the stuff I tied you to the roof with is webbing like spider webs and its part of my bloodline, why I tied you to the roof, I felt like it, I was defending myself as well as Sasuke's virginity" this last comment earned a blush and giggle from Sakura and a horrified look from said pretty boy. "And I'm dressed like this for two reasons, one I look good in it, two I figured I'd get rid of the jumpsuit and dress like an actual ninja" with that he walked away, using the door this time leaving a pair of stunned teammates. Sakura came out of her trance to ask Sasuke out on a date but he was already gone.

Naruto soon found a secluded training area; he'd ignored the signs saying restricted area 44. He jumped over the ten foot fence clearing it by about forty feet, as he landed on the otherside his clothes appeared to melt back onto his body, the fedora's rim melted covering his face. The melted mess solidified into a skin tight uniform which showed his muscles but also had long wire like protrusions that covered him at random areas, his chest and back showed the same design a demonic looking white spider, contrasting against the black. The material on his head formed into a terrifying visage, a black mask with large pure white slanted eyes, combined with a massive mouth filled with large pointed teeth and a long slimy tongue made it something the toughest opponent would find intimidating.

He shot out his webs swinging away up into the trees, he shot around just playing and getting used to the feeling of this new way of transportation. He soon stopped and landed in a clearing, he then noticed his 'spider sense' had activated as he could sense all the life around him dangerous or otherwise. He 'willed' the face mask away and sighed at it left his face, there was really no difference he could breath and see just like normal with it on but the breeze on his face was a little refreshing as he could feel it but not its effects when the mask was up. He walked over to the stream running through the clearing and stared into it, _"hey Kyuubi is the Sharingan on yet?"_ **"Yep just add chakra to your eyes".** Naruto followed instructions and added chakra to his eyes, he gasped when his normal bright blue eyes turned into a blood red color with three comma marks surrounding the pupil, "whoa cool you said it was going to be at maximum is this it?" "No say the words Mangekyo Sharingan and concentrate some more" Naruto did so and gasped again when the comma marks blended together and formed a web like pattern in his eye. He deactivated it and smiled, at first he thought about lording it over everyone and copying all the Jutsu's he could. He then thought it over, stealing someone's hard work would be wrong it just wouldn't be right, he wasn't going to be greedy he would use it against enemies sparingly and to help him learn Jutsu's he was being taught easily. He smiled to himself, he had no doubt that was the only real way to learn, he also had no doubt that Sasuke would not follow this path he would steal all he could to gain more power. He activated it again and called up his battle mask, he smiled to himself when he noticed the only tell tale sign was a slight reddish tinge to the large white eyes.

He deactivated it and swung back up into the trees, he was heading home. He landed lightly on the otherside of the fence, he had deactivated his Venom form as he called it before he reached the edge, he was back in his trench coat and fedora. He landed in a crouch, stood up dusted himself off and walked away from the forest. He failed to notice without the even more enhanced senses that a certain dark haired white/lavender eyed genin had seen him come out, but using her Byakugan she had been able to see his battle form just before he had changed out of it.

Hinata had no idea what to do, she had followed Naruto to this training area but hadn't seen him go into the forest, she had almost screamed when she saw that thing coming out of the forest but it had transformed into Naruto. Hinata had to find out what it had done to Naruto, she couldn't let anything happen to him. She leapt out of her hiding spot and followed the creature that looked like Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he entered his home, for a few seconds he thought someone had been following him, but the presence had disappeared and he'd dismissed it. He entered his house and made to throw of his clothes but they simply melted back into his body, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pajamas, he got the pants on when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and was blasted back as he was hit several times on his arms and legs. He slammed into the opposite wall and landed in a heap, he looked up and gasped Hinata had attacked him and boy did she look pissed. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled out as Hinata advanced on him in an unfamiliar battle stance. "What are you and what did you do with Naruto-kun?".

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you in the forest, your some kind of monster you turned into Naruto-kun, what did you do with him" her voice rising and becoming more menacing, she was also letting out a large amount of killing intent.

"Hinata I am Naruto, that was me please let me explain?" he was actually frightened Hinata was always timid and shy and kinda weird this aggressive Hinata was scary but some part of him enjoyed it.

"Humph okay talk fast or I'll seal more of your chakra points" she ordered raising her fists again.

"Okay okay, that thing you saw was me its something I can do, I have another creature inside me which can take on certain appearances, the one you saw is its 'natural' or 'battle' body, it makes me stronger and faster" he explained hastily. Hinata looked at him warily, "Come on Hinata its me how can I prove it to you?"

"What did you do to Iruka-sensei that knocked him out for a few seconds when you where supposed to do a Henge" she asked still staring at him. He chuckled "That's easy I used my sexy no jutsu which turns me into a naked woman and works against perverts, shame it worked against Iruka-sensei I thought he was different". Hinata giggled, the gasped this was Naruto. Her next action at first scared Naruto as she suddenly moved forward, but made him blush when he suddenly realized she was hugging him and he didn't have a shirt. He was broken out of his worries as Hinata's arms wrapped around his shoulders and she buried her face in his chest. He felt her shaking and realized she was crying quietly, he wanted to hug her but couldn't his arms weren't working, suddenly the symbiote material covered his arms then receded and he could move them again.

Hinata was still crying quietly into Naruto's chest not realizing he didn't have a shirt, she gasped when she felt his arms go around her and hold her gently but firmly "Hinata why are you crying?" she could hear as well as feel his voice rumble through his chest "I-I thought you had been hurt Naruto-kun" "Oh that's nice, it feels good to know you care" his arms tightened around her and Hinata blushed at his words, her blush soon covered her entire body as she realized how close they where. "But more importantly why do you care?" he lifted Hinata of his chest so he could look into her eyes, they both missed each others closeness and warmth. "We-well umm i-i-its be-be-because I- um kinda li-li-li" she stopped blushing furiously as she couldn't finish her sentence. Naruto frowned as he tried to decipher what she had been trying to say, suddenly it all clicked the fainting and nervousness only happened around him. "Hinata do you like me?" her head snapped up looking him right in the eyes, she looked both terrified and hopeful, she nodded very slowly.

Hinata wanted to run, Naruto knew her secret she wanted to just about die when henext spoke "So you're the one who's always following me, I always thought it was ninja's the old man sent to watch out for me?" Hinata hung her head in shame as she nodded again. She gasped when she felt his hand on her chin lifting her head up "You know its cute when you blush" Hinata went a shade of red Naruto had never seen before, she then looked at him and realized she was straddling a shirtless Naruto who had been hugging her for atleast ten minutes. She stared at his muscular chest, without meaning to a hand traced random patterns across his skin making him shiver, she froze when she realized what she had been doing, her nose started to bleed as many thoughts started to run through her head, it became to much. She fainted, she would have fainted again had she seen that she fell against Naruto her head in the crook of his neck her lips pressing against his skin.

Naruto at first chuckled when she had stared at his chest, and shivered with a pleasurable feeling when she started to run her fingers along his chest, he smiled knowingly when her nose started to bleed, knowing what it meant 'perverted thoughts' he had gasped when she fainted and fallen against him. Her lips made his skin feel like it was on fire, her breath made it rise in goose bumps. He was about to lift her of himself when his arms fell limp against his sides. "Hey what the hell?" **"Enjoy it while it lasts kit"** _"hey what's the big idea…hey…HEY ANSWER ME DAMM FOX"_. He realized they weren't answering him, he knew he was stuck until his chakra points opened by themselves again in a few hours. "Ahh what the hell I'll sleep" he said aloud to no one as Hinata was unconscious, he soon drifted off as he was comfortable against the wall with the soft but warm Hinata against him, he was also comfortably warm thanks to her.

Hinata woke up slowly, not wanting to leave the comfortable warmth of her bed, she had been having a nice dream where she had slept on top of Naruto. Her wits flooded back to her as she realized her pillow was a lot harder and warm than it should be and was also moving. She sat up and saw where she was, she fainted.

Naruto woke up slowly, the lack of warmth rousing him from his sleep, he slowly woke and rubbed his eyes, then it hit him, his arms worked again. He sat up and then noticed Hinata sprawled on the floor, she must have woken up seen the position and fainted again he realized. He grabbed her shoulders kneeling down next to her and shook her shoulders. Hinata's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, her surroundings came into focus. She was incredibly close to a pare of deep blue eyes that looked quite shocked, her lips also felt warm. She almost fainted again when she realized her lips where locked with Naruto's, what kept her from fainting was the fact that he didn't pull away and his lips moved against hers. 'Na-Naruto-kun is ki-kissing me' her eyes closed slowly as their lips began to move, Naruto hugged her to his body as they kissed, he wanted to deepen the kiss but refrained. He almost gasped in surprise when her lips parted and her tongue touched his lips, he opened his lips and her tongue tentatively began to explore his mouth, running along his teeth and exploring his mouth. Hinata's tongue poked his own as it still hadn't moved, he moved his tongue against hers pushing against it, their tongues began to battle Naruto eventually won as it was his turn to explore her mouth.

Hinata shivered in pleasure as Naruto's tongue explored her mouth, she sighed as they parted for air. Naruto chuckled as Hinata suddenly looked alarmed "I-it wasn't a dr-dream?" he shook his head in a no, and Hinata looked read to pass out "Hinata don't faint" he said clearly and loudly breaking through the haze. "Hinata could you keep the whole creature inside of me a secret" "of-of course Na-Naruto-kun". Hinata was a little worried at his sudden change of expression, it went from a sly look to a concerned look. "Hinata its almost four I think you should go home" Hinata gasped her father would be mad at her but she didn't really care she'd kissed Naruto. "Hinata could you do me another favor but it would probably be considered betraying your clan if you do this" "Wa-What is it Naruto-kun?", Naruto grimaced, earlier he had no problem doing this to Sasuke but he was an asshole Hinata was someone he cared about some he'd just rather passionately kissed. "My symbiote can copy bloodlines, could I umm maybe copy yours." Hinata frowned, it would be betraying her clan but her father had disowned her in all but name what should she care. "Do it" her voice as firm and commanding as it had been when she attacked Naruto thinking he was some sort of monster. Naruto smiled, he grabbed her arm gently and rolled up her sleeve, he touched her skin with the index finger of his right hand, the tip became shrouded in a black substance that spread onto Hinata's skin vanished into her. Hinata gasped it had left slight itchy feeling on her skin, she resisted the urge to gasp "This will take a few minutes" Hinata nodded and sat back perfectly willing to wait "Naruto-kun how do you know you can copy bloodlines?" "Well my umm symbiote told me and I kinda did it already" she looked at him questioningly her confidence greatly boosted by one kiss with Naruto allowing her to act like a normal person. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, when he opened them Hinata gasped he had the Sharingan which was fully matured. Hinata had been required to learn all about the different clans and clan bloodlines that konoha had in the past and currently possessed, so she knew what a fully matured Sharingan looked like, she had also seen a drawing of its ultimate level the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Do you have its ultimate level?" she gasped again when he smiled and the Sharingan shifted into a spider web pattern.

"Naruto that is amazing" he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, she felt the itchy feeling again as the black substance reappeared on her skin, Naruto reached out and it was reabsorbed into him "How long till you get it?" "Bout an hour, I'll show you tomorrow after the test I gotta take with my team". Hinata nodded, she felt like groaning when Naruto stood and held out his hand helping her up. "Naruto how did you really pass the genin exam?" Naruto smiled sheepishly, "well Mizuki tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll, I learned a technique of it before Iruka-sensei arrived, I told him what Mizuki told me and then Mizuki turned up attacked us and I defeated him with the technique I learned" Hinata smiled that was exactly Naruto's style to brag about what he would do not what he had done. "What technique was it Naruto-kun?" "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Hinata gasped, she had heard of that technique "Naruto that's a jounin level technique my father mentioned how useful it is but how difficult it is to use, you have to have a massive amount of chakra to make it practical most people could make 2 or 3 how many did you make?" "About 200" Hinata gasped "Naruto do you know why it is so useful?" "Yeah overwhelm the enemy with numbers" Hinata giggled and blushed as she was making fun of Naruto "Naruto Kage bushins can learn things and then pass on that knowledge to you when you cancel them".

Hinata giggled again at Naruto's blank expression, then blushed at the wide genuine beaming smile he directed at her. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Hinata-chan that is so cool, I got to go to the library" "But Naruto-Kun the library is closed now" "Even better" he replied with a foxy grin that made Hinata blush. "Come on I'll take you home" Hinata followed Naruto out of his apartment, when they reached the street he swept her up into a bridal carry and leapt to the nearest roof. Hinata marveled at the speed he was carrying her, she blushed when she realized he hadn't changed, when she looked at him he was back in the same clothes he had before, he saw her confused look and answered "The clothes are made of the symbiote" Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan and looked at the clothes, she gasped Naruto paused on a rooftop "What's wrong?" "The symbiote blocks the Byakugan I can only see the chakra points on your exposed skin" Naruto smiled "That's cool means it be next to impossible to use against me right, wonder if it works against the Sharingan." Hinata didn't interrupt his musings but rather snuggled closer as he started to move again, they soon arrived at the Hyuuga compound, Naruto dropped her off, he was about to leave when she pulled him into another kiss. Naruto parted panting slightly and blushing furiously almost the same shade of Naruto, he smiled at her and leapt away in the direction of the library.

Hinata had few problems as they had landed a short distance from the gates and the guards hadn't seen her, she walked in and was confronted by her father. She simply lied to him telling him that she had been training by herself, he bought it as she looked flushed and a little tired. He did however notice that she didn't stutter as much and she wasn't hunched over like usual. He dismissed it, she may have more confidence but she was still weak.

Naruto crawled up the wall and through a small window, he contorted himself through the window his new found flexibility coming in handy. He landed inside setting of no alarms. He made a single seal and spoke a single sentence. There was suddenly four hundred Naruto's in the Library, Naruto left the library and headed home, one Naruto positioned itself outside as a scout, he would disperse himself if he saw someone coming this would tell Naruto and the others what was going on and the clones would disperse themselves. Naruto headed home, rather pleased with himself about how much he was going to learn.

Sarutobi the third Hokage watched through his crystal ball as the clones read pretty much everything in the library, Naruto had learned the benefit of Kage Bushin from Hinata but the side effects would make him regret it. Sarutobi unlike every single other person in Konoha knew about the symbiote and he knew it had found a host when the glass vial containing it had been missing from the forbidden scroll, how he knew he had been there when it arrived on this world and had been put in that large vial. Naruto had certainly adapted fast and its abilities where incredible.

Naruto felt information come to him as one clone dispersed itself signaling that the library had been read straight through. He canceled the rest and groaned, he fell onto his bead holding his head, he soon passed out from information overload.

The end

This is a Harem fic boys and girls I cant really write anything else, Hinata is in it dunno if I will add Sakura. This fic will have girls with attitude, how does Hinata have attitude you might ask you'll just have to wait, it will however have Temari, Tayuya, Anko (probably) and definitely Haku if you can give me a good reason that some other girl has attitude similar to the first three girls there then they will be added, give me good reasons for Ino I know she has attitude but I cant pin a reason. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Venom of Konoha

NARUTOS SKILLS: obvious skills of venom wall crawling, spider webs (unlimited amount) a massive amount of strength able to lift about 15 tons with two hands (same as in Dirty Reid's fic, **THE SPIDER FOX** check it out good stuff), his speed matches his reflexes in being almost super natural or low jounin high chunin level. His flexibility is massive, just like spider man with the bending and twisting to avoid stuff. His jutsu library is currently the classic academy jutsu except replace Kage Bunshin (I spelt it bushin last chapter this is wrong). One he absorbs all the info he got from ransacking the Library with shadow clones, it will be far more advanced. He also has two stolen bloodlines, the Sharingan and the Byakugan, he stole it from Sasuke but was given it by Hinata.

Acknowledgements

FIRSTLY to Dirty Reid: I asked his permission and got this idea from him, I forgot to mention this last chapter so here it is, the idea for this story is from Dirty Reid, however I hope to chat with him later on so we can make sure our stories differ greatly. Also to Dirty Reid it was suggested by an anonymous reviewer that I give symbiotes to the girls to increase their lifespan to match his, Dirty Reid was generous enough to allow me to do so though they wont have powers just long life, don't matter though wont happen for a while yet. Yet again he has given me a site for English to Japanese translations…damm I owe this guy.

Secondly to Chemdude for reminding me to include and respect above acknowledgement since I forgot in first chapter.

Thirdly to dragon-cloud16 for giving me an excellent and humors reason for adding Tenten to the Harem. This is his reason. **If you want to make a harem fic with people with attitude why not include Tenten? After all if she has to deal with Maito Gai, Rock Lee, and Neji going on about fate without losing her mind or going on a mass killing spree she has control and attitude with her skills in nearly every weapon. It wouldn't be surprising to find out she sleeps with a katana in her bed. **

If I sent a message to someone saying I would acknowledge them for something and I didn't here just PM me and I'll fix it next chapter.

Harem currently includes, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Tayuya, the others in the running are Haku (female version obviously) and maybe Anko, she's the only one of the older girls that is crazy enough to shoot for someone so much younger than her as Naruto and Ino and probably Yugito since her character is only seen and has no real personal development I can do what the hell I want with her.

Enough intro ON WITH THE FICTION

Naruto sat up and groaned, his head was killing him, he sat quietly for a few minutes as his headache subsided, he stood and started to dress only putting on some underwear and a pair of shorts before willing his clothes into being, he saw the time he was well over an hour late. He grabbed a few apples of the kitchen counter and ran out the door. He was soon to be seen leaping and crawling and occasionally swinging along the roof tops.

Sakura was angry, Sasuke was annoying her and she could have sworn he had mumbled 'where is that dobe' which obviously meant Naruto, why was Sasuke thinking or even seemingly worried about Naruto, and where was Naruto he was late for some reason, Sakura heard a rustle to her left, she looked in said direction and gasped Naruto was flying through the air his launching point was obviously but impossibly the building in the distance four hundred feet in the distance. He landed in a roll and stopped on his feet smiling wide, he casually waved and spoke "Hi guys", Sakura snapped "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?", Naruto winced at the volume, he now knew to not go into full battle mode near a pissed of Sakura, the sound volume would kill him. "I felt ill last night for some reason and it kept me up so I slept late this morning sorry", Sakura glared at him and Sasuke merely 'Hmphed" Naruto sat down.

One hour after Naruto's arrival Kakashi arrived with a simple "Yo" "YOUR LATE" screeched Sakura while the three males winced at the volume, "I got lost on the road of life" Naruto chuckled at the lame excuse while Sakura screeched again "LIAR". Kakashi gave a creepy 'eye' smile, he pulled out two bells on strings and tied them to his belt "Your objective is to get these bells one each"

Sakura noticed what was wrong with this immediately "But sensei there are only two bells"

"Correct Sakura that means only two of you can pass, those who get a bell pass the test" explained the Cyclops his single eye showing obvious amusement. Several thoughts where running through the heads of the three potential genin,

'_they will only slow me down I must pass, I will pass'_ Sasuke

'_oh no if I fail I will be separated from my Sasuke-kun'_ Sakura

'_what kinda bullshit test is…son of a bitch its about teamwork' _Naruto thought and smiled slightly earning a curious and wary glance from Kakashi. 'Has the so called dead-last with a mysterious bloodline figured it out' Kakashi remembered something just as he was about to start the test "Naruto did you find anything on your bloodline?" Naruto suddenly opted a sad expression "Well yeah its completely original no recorded bloodline or even mythical bloodline listed in the library came even close, I'm planning after the test to go to the old man…uhh I mean Hokage to find out if his private records might have anything, I doubt I'll get a look but he would probably look for me" Kakashi nodded, he pulled out an alarm clock and set it "You have three hours to complete the test" with that the three leapt away.

Kakashi sighed, this was probably another team he would fail the council had suggested that if the team failed he should take Sasuke as an apprentice, he wouldn't do that he refused to, those bastard council members had tried to use Obito's death as a reason why he should teach the Uchiha alone, he had almost caved but he remembered that Obito had prized teamwork above all others, he did however know that once he awoke his Sharingan team or not he would have no choice he was the only one who could teach him. He pulled out the greatest book of all time or at least to him, suddenly several shuriken and kunai slammed into his body, he staggered and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a log.

Naruto chuckled he was in a tree a fair distance away with the Sharingan activated, he hoped he would learn something interesting, Venom had helped by locking away all the information he had absorbed until he had time to learn from it. He smiled to himself when Sasuke used a fire technique and then Kakashi used an earth or Doton(sp?) technique to bury Sasuke up to his neck in the earth, he also saw through the genjutsu he used against Sakura. Kakashi paused for a moment obviously searching for Naruto, he eventually settled down in an open clearing with his book out once again. Naruto smiled now that the others had been cowed he had a chance of getting them to work with him as a team. He went first for Sasuke, the Uchiha he had a chance of convincing Sakura would only follow the Uchiha.

Naruto chuckled at the growling Uchiha he was a good twenty feet from him but could still hear him growling, "Hey Sasuke hows it going?",

"Fuck of loser"

"Oh that's pleasant and just when I was going to tell you how to win this little get together oh well goodbye" Naruto started to walk off when he heard a grumbled "Fine tell me your plan" Sasuke growled again as Naruto chuckled and turned back. Naruto dug Sasuke out quickly and laid out his plan "We got to work together including Sakura, now im pretty sure that if we work as a team we will pass even if we don't get the bells, but incase we don't you and Sakura will get the bells so you will still pass, win win eh?" Sasuke just grunted and followed Naruto to Sakura, after they woke her, after explaining his plan and ignoring a small rant about Sakura about how Sasuke had come up with the plan and Naruto was an idiot with further contradicting statements that Sasuke could do it by himself, she agreed to only because Sasuke told her too using her fangirl status against her.

Kakashi smiled as he sensed both Sakura and Sasuke approaching him, he frowned they must have ditched Naruto or just couldn't find him as he couldn't sense the blonde anywhere. Sasuke and Sakura threw weapons at him making him dodge with little effort, they soon ran out of projectiles and turned to taijitsu, Sakura's was pathetic textbook academy fighting stance but with no speed or strength, Sasuke's was high genin the two attacking in tandem gave him a bit of a problem he had to put his book away. He felt something slap his thigh, he passed it off as a glancing blow, suddenly the bell rang, he smiled and shushined to the training posts. The others arrived shortly he missed the smug looks on the genins faces, "Well since Sakura and Sasuke actually attacked me and Naruto did nothing, Naruto gets tied to the post" he moved forward to complete said activity when Naruto raised an index finger and twitched it side to side making an 'uh uh uuhhh' sound Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow, his single visble eye widened as far as it could go when Sakura and Sasuke produced bells, he almost dropped his book at one hand touched where they had been. "How?" Naruto smiled and raised his fist seemingly 'aiming' it at Kakashi his hand tilted downwards and a long string of white rope shot out of wrist hitting his book, Naruto shot his elbow backwards the book snapping out of his hands. He threw the book to Sasuke before Kakashi could blink, "Okay Kakashi I know what that book is I ran across 'its' section in the library" he fought back a blush his clones had been a little too literal in reading everything and Venom had thought it would be a riot to let those thoughts be absorbed first "you're a pervert they pass cause they got the bells I know this is about teamwork so we already passed but just to be sure if you don't pass us Sasuke will burn the book". Kakashi looked absolutely horrified, little did he know that a certain red eyed kunoichi jounin was recording said incident for further use. He nodded and gasped out, "you pass" Sasuke tossed Naruto the book who tossed it to his sensei, Kakashi hugged it to his chest muttering about protecting it from bad men. Kakashi shushined away, Sasuke smirked "I cant believe that worked" Sakura nodded absolutely speechless with anger at how perverted and slightly pathetic her sensei was.

Kakashi sighed, his book was safe he grumbled when he saw Gai walking in his direction, he thought he smelt something burning he flipped open his book for comfort and solace, he gasped, an explosive note. BOOM

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I"LL KILL YOU NARUTOOOOOO**

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was smiling wide "you didn't?" Naruto chuckled which broke out into full blown laughter "You bet I did". Sasuke sighed he hoped his teammate survived their sensei's revenge.

Meanwhile a certain purple haired snake using but hating Kunoichi smiled as she watched Kakashi's book blow up in his face, he fell to the ground sobbing then screamed out who he was going to get his revenge on. Anko smiled she definitely liked Naruto's style, the container certainly had balls blowing up Kakashi's prized Icha Icha book.

Naruto quickly made his way to the Hokage's office, he was quickly let in "Hey old man there's something I have to tell you" Sarutobi smiled Naruto was the only person in Konoha he knew that showed respect in such an off hand way, he'd call you old man when others would say lord Hokage. Naruto opened his mouth to speak again but Sarutobi lifted a hand indicating silence, he went through some handseals and touched the wall making the entire room take on a bluish tinge, he never noticed the red eyes directed his way as he preformed the technique.

Sarutobi turned back to Naruto looking into his familiar blue smiling eyes, they had a mischievous glint that the old man had come to fear, always meant the blonde was up to something unpleasant. "I know about the symbiote Naruto, I know about Venom" Naruto was utterly shocked "h-how?" Sarutobi smiled "I was there when the machine that brought Venom to this world arrived, I helped seal that glass vial up though I didn't know about it until I saw the changes in you this morning, let me guess its facilitating communication with kyuubi" Naruto nodded dumbly, he shook his head in a theatrical 'head clearing' gesture and smiled slyly "I know something you don't know old man" Sarutobi began to sweat, he didn't like that tone "w-what is that Naruto?" Naruto smiled wide and channeled chakra, Sarutobi stared uncomprehending when he figured out what he was seeing he gasped, Naruto smiled wide a big foxy grin "but wait there's more' in the classic showman's pitch Sarutobi once again stared uncomprehending then fainted as he was staring at the Mangekyo Sharingan, he knew it for what it was as each one was said to be different in appearance.

Sarutobi lifted his head of his desk and just stared at Naruto, the boy had the Sharingan and the ultimate level Sharingan to boot, "h-how?" Naruto smiled wide he had the Hokage stuttering "Venom can copy abilities from its host, a small part of venom copied the Sharingan bloodline from Sasuke and then with a little help from Kyuubi he activated it and upgraded it to its ultimate level" Sarutobi nodded dumbly "anything else?" Naruto nodded grinning like a Cheshire cat, he whispered something under his breath and Sarutobi almost passed out again as he stared into a pair of white pupil less eyes surrounded by protruding veins "the Byakugan, the Hyuuga will kill you if they find out you've got it" Naruto nodded "but they'll kill themselves when they find out their clan head heiress gave me permission to copy hers" Sarutobi choked, then chuckled and it turned into full blown laughter "even though Hiashi will never find out who gave you it I'd love to be there if he found out Hinata gave it to you" he finished wiping tears from his eyes, he sighed "if that's all Naruto?…good now I bet you cant wait till you start missions with your team" Naruto snorted and glared at the third.

"Old man you know the missions we will be doing will only be d-rank my clones read up on that in the library, I'm gonna send an over powered shadow clone to work with my team so I will still be 'learning' about teamwork though with a fan girl and an emo avenger I doubt I'll learn much, meanwhile I can train myself up" Sarutobi chuckled and dispelled the silencing privacy jutsu. Naruto stood and was almost out the door when he stopped and half turned towards Sarutobi, "Hey old man there was a book in the library with a small message written in handwriting that looks just like the 4ths since he has a book or two in there about shinobi life, it mentions a riddle "those who which to beat the dreaded and ancient enemy of all Kages need to utilize their friends of shadow to help conquer a seemingly immortal foe" with a smile and a wave he left. Sarutobi thought it over again and again, suddenly it hit him.

The Kazekage was busy working, signing piece of paper after paper, when he heard a distance shout of "SON OF A BITCH", he looked around and dismissed it Gaara had probably killed someone.

Naruto chuckled as he heard the rather obvious sign that the 3rd had figured out the riddle, as he left he took a look in the Hokage's office window and saw five Sarutobi's working at his desk while one lounged on a couch drinking sake and reading a little orange book. He chuckled as he headed of to train, information for his 'raid' on the library was slowly leaking into his mind, it started with the basics, and the first thing he truly absorbed was the face that 'good chakra control makes good shinobi' so that was what he did.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto smiled to himself, he had was mastering chakra control exercises as well as increasing his already massive chakra reserves by doing these control exercises, he had set almost three hundred clones including himself to tree climbing. He sat and dispelled the clones, he swayed as the information and experience impacted, he stood and walked calmly up the tree all the way to the top. He smiled as he reached the bottom, he made a further two hundred clones setting one hundred to perfecting the tree climbing exercise, the other one hundred followed the original to a nearby river and began to practice the water walking exercise.

Several soaked to the bone hours later and he had all his clones working on water walking having perfected tree walking hours earlier. Naruto smiled as his 'clothes' expelled all water in themselves onto the ground leaving him almost totally dry. He staggered home utterly drained. He knew this would continue for a long while.

One month later

Naruto smiled as he continued yet another chakra control exercise, he had the Hokage test him privately and he had low jounin chakra control. He was currently contemplating what he had mastered in a month, tree walking, water walking running rolling and sitting, he also had mastered hanging onto solid objects like a roof or wall with all his different body parts, head had been the hardest the amount of times he fell on his face he couldn't count, well he couldn't really remember. He was currently balancing on the edge of a kunai buried handle first into the ground, after he finished this he would move onto senbon.

The amount of times he had slipped and sliced open his finger where countless, he was lucky he didn't scar and healed fast. It was unfortunate that this type of chakra control exercise was impossible to do with clones, he could only do it himself, he did however have two hundred clones doing an exercise he only did while bored, the kunai levitating exercise. He had each clone lifting two each, since he had no wear near the amount of kunai needed and the clones 'clone' kunai where not as heavy as real kunai, he had a further four hundred clones (six hundred in total) transform into kunai which where heavier or lighter than they where supposed to be depending on the individual clones choice.

Naruto sighed and dismissed all clones and got of the Kunai as he felt Hinata approach, he had seen the chakra sensing technique but he didn't really need it with Venom in him. Naruto smiled as Hinata got into the gentle fist taijitsu stance and he got into an identical one, at first he had copied it of her but then he had snuck into the Hyuuga compound and copied the entire style of two individuals he later came to identify as Neji and Hiashi, they never trained together and seemed to dislike each other but watching both of them made it so he knew the entire technique.

Naruto smiled, the Hokage had actually bought Naruto some sake, under the table of course when he found out he had stole their style and was training Hinata with it, also apparently only Kakashi had caught on to the reinforce clone going on d-ranks as he did the exact same thing. He had discovered this in the most peculiar way, he had almost been caught by team 7 while on a d-rank mission while he was buying groceries, he had dodged into a bookstore and come face to face with Kakashi. They both looked out the window and saw the team with the two clones, they looked back at each other and smiled then chuckled, "I didn't see anything if you didn't" they said in unison then chuckled again and went their separate ways. Naruto snapped out of his musings as three chakra points where closed on his chest constricting his lungs. Hinata might not be able to see his points due to the symbiote but he had made her read several medical books until she knew where they all where by memory. The symbiote nullified the Byakugan but not the style that went with it, to his ire this further contemplation caused even more chakra points to be closed.

He dodged back a little shocked at Hinata's smirking face, "What's the matter Naruto? your no where near top for today" he shook his head signifying that nothing was really wrong and they began to spar, to anyone watching who wasn't familiar it would look like some sort of martial dance, to those of a trained or at least warriors eye it they would see a graceful flowing battle without mercy between two opponents who weren't holding back.

An hour later Naruto sat next to a panting Hinata, he was thinking about the girl who was resting her head on his shoulder, they couldn't really clarify their relationship they generally acted just as friends with the occasional kiss and quite a few hugs. He smiled, he was happy and in time they'd actually become boyfriend and girlfriend but not just yet. He smiled as his clone dispelled itself in some secluded location, then the info reached him "oh shit" Hinata got up looking at him with a slightly worried curious expression, they had grown close in a month of both getting to know each other and sparing, they would have been great teammates able to tell what the other was thinking to an extent by simple shifts in facial expressions or body language, or even what the other was going to do making fights against each other harder.

"Oh my clone was running out of time and I have to go to a meeting about the next mission so he excused himself to go to the bathroom created another clone though temporary till I get there no time got to go cya Hinata-chan" with that he was gone, Hinata sighed she had been hoping for a whole afternoon with Naruto, but shed get that some other time. She smiled to herself as her hyperactive friend/semi boyfriend disappeared from the sight of her Byakugan.

IN THE HOKAGES OFFICE

Kakashi noticed that Naruto seemed pale and appeared to be sweating profusely, he saw Sakura and Sasuke casting glances in his direction, he suddenly gulped and said out loud "oh shit Kakashi-sensei tell boss I'm sorry" he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a flummoxed pair of teammates and a chuckling Kakashi and Hokage and a smiling Iruka who had just figured out what happened. "What was that Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked up from his book as Sakura asked a question "just wait a second and you'll find out" Sakura looked even more confused while Sasuke looked interested, suddenly a knock on the window startled the genin. Kakashi walked over and opened it so Naruto could crawl in smiling sheepishly, "Naruto I can't believe you ditched your team with a shadow clone so you could train" scolded Kakashi earning shocked and angry looks from his teammates "OH YEAH Kakashi-sensei what about when I caught you in that bookstore and lo and behold I look out the window and there's my team with my shadow clone and another you…how do you explain that" Kakashi hung his head in shame he thought he could browbeat Naruto without his own sneakiness being revealed, he was wrong.

Sakura and Sasuke where glaring at the pair of 'wrong-doers' while Sarutobi and Iruka where trying and failing to hold in chuckles. Naruto broke the tension by rubbing the back of his head which was minus his hat, he'd ditched that accessory a while ago just go in the way. "My clone said this meeting was important, so what's up?" Kakashi chuckled and looked at Sakura who looked away blushing with embarrassment "Sakura told the Hokage off for giving us…how did she put it "stupid lazy ass missions that old decrepit ninjas should do" ah yes that was it…anyway lord Hokage said that he expected that outburst from you and that you'd say he is an "old ninja" Sakura gained her senses before that happened, anyway he granted us a c-rank" Naruto stared at him for a second, then at Sakura who looked at the floor shuffling her feet, then at Naruto what he said next surprised everyone "She'd be right you are old and decrepit not to mention perverted you should do d-ranks" Sakura stared at Naruto and smiled slightly glad that he had supported her, she then berated herself Naruto was just an idiot. Sasuke's, Kakashi's and Iruka's jaws hit the floor at his audacity, Sarutobi just stared at Naruto for a full three seconds who stared back with a foxy grin, then both of them started to roar with laughter, earning further incredulous looks from everyone else.

Naruto eventually stopped laughing and looked up at Kakashi who continued his explanation "then after all that the Hokage decided to give us a C-Rank escort mission, "cool, where's our client and when do we start?" this question in itself surprised the people in the room, they'd expected him to bounce of the walls and shout about protecting princesses or something, Naruto snorted to himself _'hehe like id ever do that'_ he thought he heard chuckling in his mind _'What's so funny?"_ all he heard in response was whistling. Sarutobi chuckled again and gave a signal to the attendant by the door who let in their client. A tall scruffy looking man walked in holding a half empty bottle of sake, the easiest way to describe him would be to say he looked like a bum. "What the. These brats are what your giving me, they look pathetic especially the pink one and the one with a ducks ass for a hairstyle, the one in the coat looks alright." Naruto chuckled as he held Sakura back from murdering their client, Sasuke just glared, it didn't help that Kakashi was giggling into his book.

Naruto finally got Sakura to calm down, while musing slightly that while she was a idiotic fan girl and kinda bitchy and abusive she had felt nice when he pulled her against his chest, he dismissed it he had Hinata and that's all he wanted or needed…or so he thought at least Kyuubi had other ideas. He smiled as he was dismissed quickly memorizing the few details of the mission and when to meet, he had an hour till then so he figured he'd go find Hinata tell her bout the mission pack and be gone.

Hinata was currently training in her variation of the gentle fist style, learning how to fight alongside Naruto who was more of a freestyle brawler than a master of a specific art had given her the fluidity in her moves to be able to use the gentle fist but be able to surprise her opponent by suddenly changing into something more aggressive and more powerful depending on your point of view. Her Byakugan was activated and this was how she saw an excited Naruto approaching in a sprint towards her, she smiled Naruto's abilities in stealth had increased so much she could only see him coming if he wanted her too. He soon skidded to a halt in front of her almost bowling both of them over not that she would have cared, _'that would be nice just lying here with him on top of me, while he starts to take off my…bad Hinata BAD HINATA'_ she rubbed her nose hoping to eliminate all evidence of her thoughts but she failed, she blushed at the knowing look in Naruto's eyes as he smiled at her, she went crimson when he slowly looked down her body then back up again.

Naruto smiled as he watched Hinata try to curb her thoughts, he knew what she was thinking he didn't need to see the nose bleed, the lust in her eyes was plain enough to see. "Hey Hinata, I got something to tell ya that's kinda good kinda bad" Hinata frowned this was obviously by his posture something he liked but knew she wouldn't like "What is it Naruto-kun" Naruto shuffled his feet for a second then sighed.

"I got a c-rank mission its gonna take about a month" Hinata looked up, at first she was ecstatic that Naruto had gotten a mission that wasn't a d-rank, the she was a little jealous that he got to go on said mission, the sad he'd be gone for a month. "That's okay Naruto-kun when do you leave?" he smiled at her obviously glad she wasn't angry even though he knew she wouldn't be "tomorrow" Hinata nodded then suddenly glomped him sending them both to the ground. Hinata giggled at his shocked expression, then before he could say anything kissed him, he didn't move or respond for a second then kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her he deepened the kiss, they parted for air, Hinata laid her head down on his chest and sighed, she would miss this, during the academy she had been so shy Naruto just talking to her would make her faint. Now just over a month later, she was lying in the middle of a training ground on top of him after kissing, she felt like…truth be told she didn't know what she felt like but she loved it. She sighed when her brain had to remind her that they weren't actually boyfriend and girlfriend more like…well she didn't know she had heard some of the other girls talking about 'friends with benefits' and shed asked her sensei Kurenai about it, Kurenai had blushed when asked and then giggled at Hinata's reaction to the explanation. Hinata had fainted.

Hinata now supposed they where in the beginning stages of 'friends with benefits' sort of like being friends then good friends then best friends then close friends. Hinata suddenly realized something, something very important, she voiced her thoughts and Naruto to her surprise fainted.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura frowned, Naruto wasn't acting like himself, then again he had been acting pretty weird lately ever since he activated his 'bloodline' he was currently staring of into space his expression constantly changing from a kind of dazed wonder to a concerned frown then back again. She heard him mutter "why did she have to say something like that?" Sakura's curiosty got the better of her "who said what?" Naruto whipped his head towards her, he looked bewildered as if he hadn't know she was there, "uhh don't worry about it Sakura", Sakura frowned now she was curious, and curious about Naruto. She turned as Sasuke arrived, she began her usual comforting routine of asking him out and talking to him about their mission, completely ignoring/oblivious to the fact he was not talking to her and had a clearly annoyed expression.

Kakashi soon arrived, only about half an hour late, after convincing his team that he was really Kakashi and not an imposter which saved him from a painful death they where on their way.

Naruto yawned, things where getting boring he was currently practicing combining chakra sense with his venom or spider sense, it was giving him great detail but he had to get them to work first. His spider sense showed danger while chakra sense showed life. Combining both of them was difficult but rewarding, his chakra sense went from a ten meter radius to about three hundred meters, but it also allowed him to gauge the size strength and possible danger level to himself of all life within the sphere. This exercise was not physically tiring or very draining of chakra but it was making his brain tired as it took a lot of concentration. He suddenly smiled, and looked over at the others he had detected human life signs about feet meters ahead coming from apparently the road, they where stationary and defiantly shinobi but not very powerful ones. He smiled he knew they where there before the others, way before.

Kakashi sensed them just as the puddle came into view, he noticed earlier that Naruto had been doing something with his Chakra and had sent a small pulse of chakra that dissipated after about ten meters but afterwards he had stiffened and smiled and began to finger his kunai pouch. Kakashi didn't know how but Naruto had sent out a chakra pulse of some sort that detected them, as the group passed the puddle it disappeared revealing two men with breathing masks and gauntlets connected by a spiked chain. They where about to attack Kakashi when Naruto shot a web at him and pulled him out of the way, either not knowing or not caring about his plan.

Sakura went over the attack it had been so sudden that she had frozen but it ended just as quickly, Naruto had pulled Kakashi to safety then his both of the enemy in the eyes with his webs and tied them up with his webs as well. When Kakashi asked why he used his webs he said they give him an advantage only on surprised people, otherwise it could be dodged cut up or simply broken if the person was strong enough. Kakashi had accepted this with a smile, saying something about the element of surprise is key to a ninja's survival. Sakura had been thankful that she hadn't had to fight and also at the reassuring smile Naruto gave her, but now she was worried Sasuke was glaring at Naruto's back, she had no idea what was wrong…well she did but her infatuation was trying to beat back her rational mind and it was losing, Sasuke was jealous of Naruto's power and was intimidated by it. This however didn't fit in the fan girls view of the world, Sasuke was a powerful genius prodigy ninja who was to shy to admit he was in love with said pink haired fan girl, he couldn't be intimidated by the dead last of the class even if he did have some freaky spider like bloodline. Sakura sighed as she failed yet again to get Sasuke to talk to her, this was going to be a long trip.

Hey guys I'm sorry if this seems Sakura is being added to the Harem, she may be weak for the entire pre time skip part of Naruto but a friend pointed out that she does have attitude atleast towards Naruto. I figure I can get away with this if I change her enough let her be influenced enough by Naruto to give her the attitude the others have…sorry I like the character I can beat the shit out of Sasuke but I find it hard to do to sakura dunno why just as pathetic as each other…anyway harem currently stands as

Temari

Hinata

Tenten

Tayuya

Haku (undecided)

Sakura (undecided)

Anko (undecided probably have her kiss him or something and leave it at that)

Ino (undecided because unlike all the other girls I can easily see me writing her with Sasuke or Shikamaru even though Sasuke is a faggot)

For Sasuke it will either be an eventual ino or I'll deliberately because I totally see it pair him with Orochimaru or kabuto…sure as hell wont write a lemon for that it will just be mentioned. YUCK


	3. Chapter 3

**Venom of Konoha**

Okay, I've been notified that my grammar while okay could use some work and I need to space out stuff that is why I've finally got around to getting a Beta Reader. So hopefully that will clear up some problems…towards reviews thank you for your support and kind words and advice. Those of you who bagged me out with flames…you know who you are. I don't care I found em funny. On with the Fan fiction, on and don't worry; one flame out of 80 reviews isn't exactly a blow to my confidence.

Oh, about the Harem…(sigh) you guys aren't gonna like this…Sakura's been added. Ok…I got votes for her as long as she's not a bitch, fangirl and votes against. Someone even suggested I kill her. I was kinda planning on them being friends with maybe a date or two in their history, but this sorta just happened. Okay, I was just writing and boom…so forgive me. Anyway, I'll try to keep this mostly action anyway (this fic not this chapter) and the Harem will mostly be for those cruising for Lemons, and all rounder fics, as well as comic relief. Oh yes, there will be Lemons! One will be coming up in this chapter (MAYBE) you'll just have to wait and see. Oh and those who say I'm developing it to fast…I'm sorry but this is just how I see it happening. Don't like it? Not my problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto just smiled to himself as the group walked along. Though he looked like he was pretty much not doing anything, he was once again working on improving his senses. He had a sense of smell, hearing, and sight comparable to an elite Inuzuka, but he had to add chakra first and he was slowly doing so in very small increments otherwise risking blowing something up. He was also fine tuning his chakra infused spider sense so he could accurately judge how powerful beings in the area where instead of just having a vague idea. He thought for a few minutes that he sensed someone ahead but he couldn't sense them any longer. Either they had gone even further ahead, or they were doing something to hide themselves that his sense couldn't detect yet.

Naruto remembered suddenly what Hinata said before he had left.

Start flashback

Hinata just lay on top of Naruto and sighed; she looked up into his curious gaze and smiled deviously. Naruto was suddenly nervous; Hinata had only picked up 'that' smile after they started to become something more than friends. And it usually meant something bad for him. He'd likely enjoy it, but it was still bad.

"You know Naruto," Hinata said as she lazily traced circles on his chest with her index finger sending shivers up his spine "if you can pass on the Sharingan and Byakugan like Venom said, then you could start your own clan. Do you know what this means?" Naruto shook his head, indicating no. He started to sweat as the smile turned into a grin

"It means you can have more than one wife." Hinata whispered into his ear. Naruto froze; this could either go really well or really bad, so he maintained a neutral look. "And I wouldn't really mind, as long as I liked her." Said the pale-eyed vixen. Naruto sighed; Hinata was slightly possessive of him, and he couldn't really see himself liking anyone else. But he had a sneaking suspicion he would be proved wrong.

End flashback

Naruto got a warning just half a second before Kakashi yelled "GET DOWN!" Instead of eating dirt like the others, he bent at the knees his body parallel to the ground while everything below his knees remained upright (AN like Spidey does in Spiderman 1). He noticed the shocked and awed looks on the faces of his teammates, including his sensei as he righted himself. He the noticed the large shirtless man standing on the sword that had been thrown, just before he opened his mouth he noticed something else "WHAT THE HELL YOU EYEBROWLESS FREAK?! YOU COULDA KILLED ME!" Naruto shrieked. Everyone, including said 'freak' sweatdropped at this statement. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hidden eye.

"Naruto, that's what he was trying to do." Naruto whipped round as Kakashi finished the statement. At first (to everyone's surprise) he had a look of shock and disbelief on his face. It turned to a sheepish grin as he realized he was being stupid. Meanwhile, two beings where having a conversation inside Naruto.

"**Can you believe that?"** asked Venom disbelievingly.

Kyuubi sighed. **"Yes I can. That proverbial mask he's always wore makes him pretty dense sometimes. But thankfully, not very often." **the two beings chuckled and turned back to the large, faintly glowing portal which showed them a Naruto eye view of the world. Naruto grimaced; he always got a tingly feeling in the back of his head when Venom and Kyuubi spoke. But just like him, they could block him out so he couldn't listen in. He 'tuned' back into the world when Kakashi spoke. "Momochi Zabuza; Demon of the Bloody Mist, and S-rank Kirigakure nukenin." Zabuza chuckled as Kakashi identified him.

"Ahh its good to know that Sharingan Kakashi, the famous copy nin of Konoha knows my name. Being known gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest before I kill my victim. I wonder who will pay the most for your head?" Naruto shuddered slightly at the cheerful tone the man used, and he didn't think he was faking it. Kakashi uncovered his hidden eye revealing his Sharingan, leaving Sasuke to wonder how he got it while explaining what it was to Sakura.

Zabuza snorted and suddenly leapt away. He landed on the water and Naruto heard the gasps of his teammates who seemed to believe it was impossible to stand on water. Zabuza made a few hand signs. Naruto just managed to activate his Sharingan to copy the technique. Said technique was odd, but useful in both hiding yourself and scaring the enemy.

The Kirigakure no Jutsu was particularly effective once Zabuza started to list the eight different spots where he could kill someone in one blow while using the Utsusemi no jutsu (Voice Projection Technique). He was also releasing killing intent. Most people could do this unconciously when angry. Usually it just was a combination of the intent to kill, mixed with small amounts of everyday chakra. But when someone knew what it was and concentrated, they could unleash massive amounts of it, resulting in the following reactions. Naruto shivered slightly but shrugged it off, ultimately unaffected. Sakura started to shake and felt like running. But she looked at her teammates and regained her resolve though unable to move. Sasuke was shivering in fear, contemplating that suicide would get him out of this feeling. Tazuna was pale in the face.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at his team and smiled at Naruto's unaffected and reasuring smile. He observed Sasuke shivering, his hand twitching towards a kunai.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll protect you four with my life." he felt pride in the boy when he shook his head, and with difficulty, shrugged of the fear and concentrated on the situation at hand.

Kakashi ran into the mist to fight the missing nin. Naruto waited, stretching and straining his senses.

Kakashi didn't look around. It was pointless he knew he had no hope of piercing this mist with his eyes; his other senses would do just fine. He suddenly sensed Zabuza going for Tazuna. He rushed to stop him but Naruto beat him to it. He severed Zabuza's spine with a kunai before the swordsman could strike.

"Way to go Naruto!" yelled out Sakura. She was ecstatic; their enemy was dead without any problems. But the joy died as Zabuza suddenly turned into water.

"He was a Mizu Bunshin. The real one's still out there." Naruto informed his fellow genin as he reassumed his position.

"Hn. How'd you figure it out dead last?" taunted Sasuke, his tone conveying anger but hiding his jealously and envy at Naruto's apparently cool head. Naruto sneered.

"He didn't smell human. He smelt like water, plus he didn't feel human." Sakura stared at Naruto for a few seconds, uncomprehending. But she shook her head and snapped out of it as she got back into formation. Sasuke on the other hand... well, he pulled a Sasuke: He glared at Naruto, jealousy of the blonde warring with his rage as well as envy. He only got back into formation when Naruto turned his back on him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was engaging Mizu Bunshin after Mizu Bunshin, trying to find the real one. Another clone abruptly appeared behind him. He couldn't react fast enough and was kicked out into the lake. Kakashi noticed just a fraction of a second too late that the water was too heavy. A call of "Suiton: Suiro no jutsu!" was heard through the mist.

Naruto growled at what he saw when the fog cleared; Kakashi was trapped in what looked like a giant bubble. Kakashi saw that Naruto was about to move to assault his sword- wielding captor and yelled:

"RUN YOU THREE! TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN! THIS GUY IS TOO STRONG FOR EVEN ALL THREE OF YOU! HE'LL KILL YOU EASILY!" Naruto looked at his teammates and was glad to see their resolve.

"Kakashi-sensei, what kind of students would we be if we didn't listen to your advice? Remember; 'Those who break the rules are trash. Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.'" He quoted his sensei's words with a grim look on his face.

Kakashi, if he wasn't surrounded by water, might have shed a tear. They, or at least one of them, had taken to heart the most important thing he could teach them. Naruto abruptly charged, but he was too slow apparently; Zabuza made a single hand seal and a Mizu Bunshin appeared. It made a scoffing noise as it swung its sword at Naruto. Naruto smirked and ducked low, evading the blow. The blonde then leapt into the air. Now leaving the ground deprives you of solid footing; a generally bad idea in any battle situation. Whether it be ninja, samurai or just a bar brawl, it's not smart. But if you can launch yourself into the air, then attach spider webs to your apponent and slingshot yourself at him, then it's a good idea. And Naruto did just that.

Zabuza's eyes widened as the the blonde boy appeared to catapult himself forward in mid-air and destroyed his clone with a crushing kick to the face. The kid's landing should have been hard. But he landed on all fours, seemingly unaffected by the speed he was traveling at. The kid once again launched himself at the real Zabuza and encountered another clone. He dispatched this one with a single thrown kunai almost lazily, and continued on. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a wicked-looking windmill shuriken. He unfolded it and threw it at Zabuza, while his teammates watched in awe and rage respectively.

Zabuza laughed as he caught the shuriken, but he didn't see what Kakashi saw; two thin slightly shiny strands of webs hanging of the shuriken. Kakashi grimaced; he hoped Naruto wasn't going to pull the same trick again, and he was correct in that assumption. Zabuza felt a tug on the shuriken and saw the webs. He quickly let go, chuckling about the 'one trick pony' that was facing him. Unfortunately, he was dead wrong. Naruto disconnected the web from his left hand and grabbed the other with both his hands. He pulled and twisted the single gossamer strand that was still attached to the shuriken around (Olympic hammer throw). He turned on the ball of his left foot, doing a complete 360. The shuriken followed and gained surprising momentum. He released the shuriken and smirked knowingly.

Zabuza's eyes widened as the shurkien was hurled at him faster than before; the brat had used his 'webs' as a slingshot of a different type! He dived out of the way, releasing Kakashi from his watery prison at the same time. He didn't know it, but it was already over. Kakashi began to copy every single word and move Zabuza began to make. Not only did it begin to defeat him, but it freaked him the fuck out (I know it would to me).

The next thing Zabuza knew was that he was in a lot of pain. He couldn't move his waterlogged body, and was pinned to a tree. He looked up and saw Kakashi apporaching him, the single Sharingan eye blazing.

"Yes I see your future Zabuza; and your future is... death." he raised his hand, preparing to strike. Zabuza heard a whistling sound in the trees and smiled before he was consumed in darkness.

Kakashi's eyes widened as senbon thudded into Zabuza's neck, apparently killing him. A hunter nin- apparently female- arrived and took Zabuza's body while thanking them. Kakashi's last thought before he slipped into unconciousness was that the body should have been disposed of on site. No one noticed the girl had been eyeing the blonde genin behind her mask... except for said Genin, who got a slightly uneasy feeling of being watched by a hunter. Little did he know that Sasuke had got the exact same feeling all the time from Sakura.

Naruto gasped as Kakashi fell over. He ran over to him his sensei. He was swiftly able to determine that Kakashi had chakra exhaustion, and all he needed was lots of rest. He lifted Kakashi to his shoulder and followed Tazuna to his home.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto yawned as he sat up. When they had arrived, Kakashi had still been out of it but Tazuna's daughter Tsunami had greeted them like they where family. Inari- Tsunami's son- had just told them they where going to die, and left. The team had been a little shocked at what the brat said, but had shrugged it off and settled down for the night. Naruto looked around, spotted his stuff in a corner, he leapt of the bed and grabbed his items. Said items consisted of his forehead protector and his kunai and shuriken holster. Venom quickly formed into his clothes, but Naruto decided on a change. He imagined a new set of clothes and Venom formed into them. They consisted of the same black boots and pants. A black t-shirt appeared, but the trench coat from before formed into a single ankle length coat with a full body zipper at the front and a hoodie (Organisation XIII anyone?). He smirked at his new appearance. Quickly coming up with an excuse, he pulled back the hoodie and walked downstairs.

Naruto barely hid an outright laugh at his teammates' shocked expressions.

"What? I had more clothes sealed into a scroll. And no, I can't teach you how to do it since someone else sealed them for me. All I had was this coat anyways." His teammates bought it, to his satisfaction. He chuckled quietly to himself as he sat down, ate quickly, and asked Sakura if she would mind watching the house and Kakashi. He left, leaving several Kage Bunshin around the house hidden away just in case. He rushed into the woods, hiding himself when he felt Sasuke following. He only felt safe to train himself when Sasuke was no longer in the area. He already had a totally new method of chakra training. Even though he was low Jounin or high Chuunin in control already, he wanted to be Kage or Sannin level before the next Chuunin exams. He smiled to himself at the wonders of Kage Bunshin. He set to work; three hundred on senbon balancing, and three hundred on kunai balancing, each only working with a single finger. Which finger was up to the individual Bunshin.

Naruto himself did something simple and seemingly pointless; he practiced handsigns, increasing his over all speed with them even though he was mostly a taijutsu user. Once he had done that for an hour, he gave the clones more chakra to continue on, and began to work on something he'd heard of only in theory; seal-less jutsus. He was practicing with the one he used most often. This was Kage Bunshin. He'd last gotten a Bunshin that looked like it had been dead for days that lasted mere seconds. He was slowly improving; once he got it right, he'd work on speed.

Sasuke was pissed. He had hoped to follow Naruto to learn his secrets, but the loser had evaded him. He headed back to the house and ignored Sakura, heading up to his room to think.

Naruto came back to the house, having apparently skipped lunch. In reality, he had caught it, killed it, cooked and ate it. He'd never had rabbit before. He ate enormously at dinner, telling his teamates that he had just been training all day. He then went to bed.

Naruto woke the next day, feeling quite refreshed. Kakashi was apparently up, and planning on supervising their training. They swiftly ate breakfast and headed out. Kakashi smiled as he told them what they would be doing.

"Your exercise today is going to be climbing trees." Kakashi explained. He paused for their moment of 'righteous indignation' and explained further.

"Without your hands." He added, and eye-smiled at their responses. But was surprised to see Naruto looked bored out of his mind.

"Well Naruto, since you're so bored, why don't you go first?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just shrugged nonchalantly and walked up the tree with no apparent problems. Kakashi's eye widened; he had been about to call the boy out for using his bloodline but he could see he was using chakra to stick to the tree. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't as observant.

"Hey dobe, stop using your bloodline to show off!" he called up the tree. Sakura had noticed what Naruto was really doing, and was unsure if she should correct her Sasuke-kun or not. Kakashi intervened by explaining.

"Naruto is using chakra to do the excecise, what others do you know Naruto?" Naruto smiled and listed them in a distant tone that basically said 'You're waisting my time, sensei.'

"Tree climbing, water walking and running, senbon balancing, and kunai balancing. I am currently working on an entirely new exercise, you wanna see it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, jittering eagerly. Kakashi's jaw dropped at the list; the kid had to have low jounin level chakra control. He grinned a second later; this new one sounded interesting.

"Maybe later Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke, I want you to keep running up and down the tree for practice." He gave Sakura and Sasuke a kunai to mark their progress, and watched them attempt to run up the tree once before ambling off. Naruto walked away a short distance, hid himself, and watched.

Sakura ran up the tree perfectly the very first try.

"Hey Sasuke-kun I did it on my first try! Isn't that great?" the pink-haired bint squealed. Sasuke just ignored her and continued the exercise. Sakura ran back down the tree, and then up again. She watched as Sasuke made it up a distance and then fell back, having obvious difficulty with the exercise. Sakura stayed down the bottom of her tree as Sasuke tried once again. He landed at the bottom and glared at the tree as if it was its fault he was failing. She approached the fuming Uchiha with a mild blush and her hands clasped behind her back. "Umm, Sasuke-kun?" she tentatively asked, avoiding meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"What is it now Sakura?" the Uchiha huffed out, annoyance and impatience evident in his tone.

"I was wondering... if you'd like my help...?" she timidly asked, trailing off and quieting.

Sasuke turned towards her, and for a second her hopes were raised. But then they were dashed by the fierce glare sent her way by Sasuke.

"I don't need your help" Sasuke spat. His voice held such venom that Sakura took a step back in fear. What came next utterly crushed her.

"You're pathetic Sakura. The only reason your control is so high is because your chakra reserves are increadibly small. That and your book smarts are the only things going for you. Otherwise, you are slow, weak, and utterly digusting. I will _never_ go out with you, even if my life depended on it. So stop asking me on dates all the time. Just leave me the _fuck_ alone. You're beneath me. Even if you werent weak and annoying, you'd still be a commoner. I deserve someone far better than you, you shallow _bitch._" Sasuke snarled. He took a breath and contiuned to glare and rant at the stunned and hurt pink-haired kunoichi

"You're nothing but hindrances to this team. So piss off and drown yourself for all I fucking care." Sasuke whispered spitefully.

Sakura took a few seconds to absorb all this. She looked at Sasuke's face and saw only contempt as he turned away and tried to climb the tree again. Tears began to stream down her face as her heart shattered as she ran.

Naruto grimaced; that had been harsh. Before he went, he stealthily cast a small Katon jutsu and set the Uchiha's hair on fire. He trailed Sakura, leaving behind a fuming Uchiha behind. Said avenger knew even more than before that he had a hairstyle resembling a chicken's ass, as the entire back part of his head except for the hairs that stick up had completely burned away.

Sakura eventually came to a stop, not really being able to run anymore. She just sat down and cried and cried great heaving sobs of the broken hearted. She flinched and cried out when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She struggled at first, but froze when a familiar voice attempted to soothe her.

"Shhh, I'm here for you Sakura." at first, the only thing that registered was the comfort and caring the embrace produced. She then she managed to place the voice as Naruto's. The embrace shifted; instead of holding her from behind, he slipped around in front of her. She looked up into his whiskered face; her first thought was an odd one.

'He has beautiful eyes...' and then the events of the last few minutes came rushing back to her mental eye. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and sobbed her heart out.

Naruto had always had a soft spot for crying women. He hated it when they cried, and he always did his best to comfort them. This was when a woman actually wanted to be comforted by him, so he didn't entirely know what to do. He had comforted Hinata a few times after her father had verbally abused her; he guessed this was the same thing. He just held Sakura until she ran out of tears. She finally cried herself out, but stayed where she was. She said something, but it was muffled in his shirt and neck. He pulled back a little, and looked into her eyes which where red and swollen from crying.

"What did you say Sakura?" Naruto asked her while tilting his head to the side and arching an eyebrow, making him look extremely cute.

"Why are you here for me Naruto? You must have heard what Sasuke said to me, right?" Sakura managed to choke out, wiping one of her eyes.

"Yeah, I did. What he said was wrong." Naruto answered, stroking her silky hair gently.

"Then why are you here?" she was beginning to tear up again, thinking he was going to leave her alone.

"Because I think he's wrong." he saw her shock and smiled a little "Yeah you can be a little moody... well actually you can be a little bitchy sometimes," he admitted, and frowned when a few tears escaped her eyes "you have bad taste in men," Naruto continued. Sakura hung her head beginning to cry again "but you didn't deserve that. You're nothing of what he said. I'm not gonna say anything corny like he doesn't deserve you, even though its true." she looked up at him again smiling slightly. Naruto's face lit up when he saw her smile.

"Prove the bastard wrong Sakura; become strong. Sasuke was right when he said you are weak, but that doesn't mean you can't become a whole lot stronger. And you know why he thinks you're a hindrance?" he frowned at a mumbled 'I'm weak' "No, its because..." he looked around shiftily, gaining her attention "becausue he wants to be alone on this team with me and Kakashi-sensei. No girls if you get me." he smiled in triumph when she giggled slightly

"Frankly, I know I always do my best when theres a beautiful girl around." Naruto softly admitted to her. She smiled again, and blushed crimson when he softly cupped her face with both hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He gently kissed her forehead, which made her go into an even deeper red.

"Now come on. I'll teach you some stuff that teme over there won't learn for ages." He stood up and held out his hand. Sakura took it slowly, noticing how warm it was. Her inner self was strangely quiet since Sasuke's attack.

She followed him while blushing the whole time. But she was also slightly disappointed as he was holding her hand, but it didn't seem to register with him.

"Okay this is the technique I'm going to teach you." Naruto demonstrated this technique by walking out onto the water. A couple steps out, he turned back to the shore.

"Okay Sakura, this is basically the same as the tree climbing exercise but it needs more control and constant flow of chakra." he grinned at her mildly shocked expression. "Since you have very little chakra, and I doubt you want to get wet, go one step at a time and I'll catch you if you fall."

Sakura nodded, trying not to blush at the last part as she gathered her chakra and placed one foot on the water. Once she was sure she had it right, she put the other foot on the water. She wobbled, but stabilized quite quickly. She had done it, and on her first try no less! Sakura pumped her fist in the air, but lost her concentration, and stopped the flow of chakra to her feet.

Sakura cried in fright as she fell forward, but two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upright. She clutched onto the arms as they pulled her against something very warm. Sakura took a few seconds to realize that it was Naruto she was clinging to. And for the past few seconds since she had been caught, she had been greatly admiring the chest and the arm muscles she could feel. She felt the hands loosen slightly, and her grip tightened. Naruto noticed, and tried to console her.

"It's okay Sakura, I've got you. Now try again, we don't want you falling in again." Naruto joked. Sakura nodded, her face a bright crimson as she concentrated again. This time neither on the hands now supporting her at the waist, nor on the seemingly chiseled chest she was being held against. She managed to find her footing on the water, and turned around to face a smiling Naruto. Unfortunately her inner self kicked in and started to talk about trying to get his shirt of and feeling his chest up. She lost it again. Sakura fell forward, only to be caught again. She held onto his arms and righted herself, only this time her face was mere centimetres away from his.

Naruto was a little stunned; not that she'd fallen again, not about how close she was, but mostly about how good she felt in his arms. She felt as good in his arms as Hinata. The thing about sharing him that she had said came back to haunt him at this very moment. Unfortunately, Sakura lost control of her inner self for just a half second. The inner self, now partially in control of motor functions, moved Sakura's head forward about half an inch, causing their lips to meet.

Naruto's eyes widened_. 'She's kissing me!'_

Sakura's eyes widened. _'I'm kissing him!'_

'_Ah, fuck it'_ was Naruto's last thought as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His eyes drifted shut and his lips began to move in a soft, tender kiss.

Sakura's eyes widened even further when he pulled her closer, closed his eyes and began to kiss her instead of just having their lips touching.

"**Respond already girl, you can slap him later!" **her inner self shouted.Sakura nodded inside her mind, and began to kiss him back.

Kakashi's visible and covered eyes widened.

'_Hot damn that was unexpected. Well, maybe not after what Sasuke said. Such a fool'_ he thought as the two teens kissed. He had really been hoping to see that technique Naruto had talked about. He frowned quickly; he could have sworn for a split second Naruto's coat 'shifted' and a demonic-looking face appeared to stare at him. He shrugged it off and watched as they continued kissing.

'_I wonder how far they'll go, hehehe…NO! BAD KAKASHI! BAD KAKASHI!'_ he slapped himself and pulled out his book…bad idea.

Naruto broke the tender kiss and took a couple of breaths. He stared at Sakura, her eyes were still closed and he face was the same color as her hair. Her eyes opened and they stared at each other for a few seconds. "Wow..." he heard her whisper and couldn't contain his smile.

"That good, huh?" Sakura heard him say through the haze. She felt heat rush to her cheeks, and looked down as she nodded, not wanting to look him in the face. Her first kiss might not have been with who she imagined, but it was all she had imagined it to be.

"H-how?" she asked as she looked up into his facing, obviously wondering why he was so good. She was a little shocked to see a fleeting glimpse of shame of his face, then slight confusion and fear, then a gleam of hope. Somehow her woman's intuition told her exactly what was going on.

"You have someone already, don't you." She stated. He nodded his head and looked down, but he didn't let her go.

"Hinata" he whispered so quietly that she almost didn't catch it.

"What are we gonna do? We could just drop this... I guess something between friends?" she offered half-heartedly. She didn't voice it, but she didn't like this idea.

To her surprise he looked at her and shook his head with a small smile.

"Well the thing is Hinata likes you, doesn't like you going after the Uchiha, but she's always admired your confidence and brains; something she's always believed she lacks even though she doesn't. And well, she kinda once said…" he paused not sure how to go on. Sakura frowned.

"She said what?" little did she know that Kakashi was now listening in, and had a slightly perverted idea about what she had said.

"She said that she would be willing to share me with other girls as long as she liked them." he sighed, waiting for the inevitable slap or a scream. None came however, and he looked at Sakura who was staring at him suspiciously.

"She really said that?" Sakura breathed softly, her emerald eyes wide. He nodded while looking her in the eyes.

"... I guess I can talk to her about it when we get back. We'll find out what to do then, but nothing until then Naruto." She warned him with a dangerous glare. He nodded vigorously, wanting to avoid a potential beating at all costs. He helped her for a few more minutes, then went a few feet away and sat on the lake.

Neither of them heard the perveted giggle that came from the redfaced Kakashi. _'Oh Naruto, I'm so proud of you.'_ He thought with a snicker.

Kakashi righted himself, and put his book away as Naruto began to concentrate. Even Sakura stopped and sat as he prepared himself. He began to gather chakra; and quite a considerable amount, too. A lot more chakra than Sakura had total. The chakra formed itself into a bubble around him even pushing the water awat from underneath him. Naruto floated slightly inside the bubble. The bubble of chakra grew bright at the top where more chakra was being gathered. The bubble began to slowly descend into the water, eventually being totally eveloped except for a slight glow. The bubble of chakra and Naruto where gone for an entire minute. He suddenly surfaced and the bubble was gone. He stood on top of the water and walked to the bank. He flopped down on the ground next to Sakura who was utterly speechless.

Kakashi stared, and stared, and stared. The technique was original all right. But he kinda suspected only people with jounin level chakra reserves and control could pull it off with any hope of it working for them, and then it would be very draining.

Naruto smiled at Sakura's stunned face. After a minute, she spoke.

"Wow, that was so cool..." was really the only thing she could say. Naruto nodded slowly, but burst her bubble abruptly.

"Unfortunately, only someone with jounin level reserves and control or higher could do it. I wonder what Kakashi thinks..." he trailed off in thought. Sakura raised a single eyebrow in question.

"Oh, I think he was here the entire time. I only sensed him after I did the exercise, because he lost concentration and allowed himself to be sensed." Sakura stated. She immediately went pale, and then blushed furiously. Kakashi saw none of this as he leapt into the clearing to talk to Naruto. He received a fist to the face and a kick to the groin from an irate pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto's eyes widened and he instinctively covered his 'best friends' and felt the customary sympathy pain (don't ya just hate that fellas? Even happens when we see it done to someone we don't like) that all males feel…well maybe not Sasuke.

Kakashi barely heard through his pain as he clutched his dangly bits Sakura say "If you ever tell anyone what you saw or heard, I'll give you a spontateous sex change operation you lech!" Kakashi nodded his head vigorously as pained tears streamed down his face.

Naruto got up, not really feeling sorry for his downed sensei. Sakura chose that second to say something that made him shake in his boots:

"Same goes for you, if you tell anyone _except_ Hinata." She seethed. Naruto nodded his head and followed her back to the house like a dog on a leash. He suddenly voiced a question that had been bugging him for a little bit.

"Hey Sakura, I've been meaning to ask; why did you not slap me back when I kissed you?" he asked, tilting his head cutely. Sakura sighed and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well when you helped me out and held me when I was upset, I kinda realized what a great guy you are Naruto-kun." Naruto stumbled for a second; she had actually complimented him. And what was better, she had added the '-kun' suffix to his name.

"Well Sakura, I guess I should tell you a secret now since Hinata knows already; I don't really have a bloodline trait." Sakura's head snapped round and she stopped walking. "Then how..?" she didn't really need to finish the question.

Naruto frowned thinking of the best way to tell her, "Well you see these clothes I'm wearing, they're not really clothes." He explained. Sakura's eyebrows disappeared beyond her bangs at this little tidbit of information.

"There is a living creature called Venom who lives inside of me and does a whole lot of beneficial things for me." Sakura nodded slowly, indicating he go on.

Sakura sat down on the ground utterly stunned, that Venom creature made him a lot stronger a lot faster, taller, more muscular, gave him two stolen bloodline's and webs! Who knows what else it could do.

"Oh and there's four levels to it." Sakura threw him yet another questioning glance as he explained the symbiote's traits.

"Yeah, level one is when Venom is inside me not mimicking my clothes. This level just makes me faster and stronger than I should be. Level two is with the clothes. It's the same deal but even better. Level three is the almost the full suit (he's shown her the battle face) which gives me extreme attributes such as being able to lift five tonnes. Level four gives me maximum attributes such as being able to lift up to fifteen tonnes, and move as fast as Kakashi-sensei. But since I have next to no battle experience or taijutsu style, it isn't very helpful." Naruto admitted. Sakura nodded understandingly. She was grateful when Naruto simply sat next to her letting her adjust to it all. (A.N.: he hasn't told either of the girls about Kyuubi yet, afraid they'll hate him. (paranoid bastard))

Sakura had a lot to accept today. Firstly, Naruto was far stronger than Sasuke. Secondly, Sasuke was a self-obsessed asshole that was hell-bent on revenge. Thirdly, she now liked Naruto. And lastly, he had some sort of parasitical creature living inside him. She sighed; she still liked him and she was tired from using so much of her small chakra reserves today. She unintentionally fell against Naruto's shoulder and fell asleep.

Naruto smiled, he picked up Sakura bridal style, and took her to Tazuna's house. He then went of to train again.

Several hours later

A girl of about 14 years wandered through the woods picking herbs when she came across an unusual sight. A boy, only about a year younger than her, was lying passed out in the shade of a tree in nothing but a pair of shorts. She walked over to check on him, when she recongized him the young ninja who had hurt Zabuza. She reached forward; about to kill him despite how good he looked right now when something happened.

Inside Naruto's mind

Venom and Kyuubi whispered quietly while Naruto slept, his consciousness shut of from them while he was asleep. But still, they still didn't want to risk him waking up.

"**What the hell are you doing Kyuubi?! That chick's gonna kill him all you're doing is forcing him into a deeper sleep, and sending out a shitload of those pheremones that he got from you! Listen fuzzy, if you're not gonna do anything I will!"** Kyuubi chuckled sinsterly causing Venom to pause, confused.

"**Just wait and watch Venom; if she attacks, then defend him. But just wait! I'm sorta doing the kid a favour..." **Kyuubi trailed off and began to chuckle madly. Venom got supsicious of the perverted tone in the Kyuubi's chuckle as they watched the girl's next move. A lecherous, toothy grin crept onto the parasite's face as he realized what Kyuubi was planning.

LEMONY GOODNESS BEGINS! (not much, but it is a lemon)

The girl didn't know what to do. At first she was going to snap his neck, and then she was feeling him up. Her hands traced his chest, outlining all the muscles. At first she had dedected a strangely enticing smell, but it had gone. Now all she could think about was how good he looked, and how lucky she was that he was asleep. Her hands traced his shoulders and his face. He twitched slightly as her fingers stroked his whisker marks. she noticed with no small amount of glee that a lump had formed in his pants. _'His whiskers must be sensitive.' _She thought. Her hands slowly traced down to the top of his pants, and she slowly unzipped them.

She grabbed his hardening cock with her left hand, and pulled down his pants with her right. She gasped in surprise, and licked her lips at the sight. He was big. She began to stroke him, getting noticeably wetter between her own legs. His cock soon went from semi-hard to rock hard and the girl was extremely eager. She felt like just ripping off her kimono and ravishing him right there, but she decided to save that for later. She licked the precum of the head of his dick, and slowly took him in her mouth. Her left hand pumped the base of his cock, while her right fondled his balls. Her head moved up and down over his crotch, her tongue playing around his head. She kept this up, eventually going deeper and deeper. She removed her left hand and took him to his base. She hummed quietly, and that was it; she felt him twitching in her mouth and throat. She quickly pulled back as he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed all of it eagerly, savouring the sweet taste of his seed. She sat back and covered him up. She quickly and daintily wiped her face with a small piece of cloth from a hidden pocket inside her kimono.

END OF LEMON, ALL PRICKS CAN KEEP READING.

She sighed, still not entirely sure what made her do something like that to someone. She didn't know, but she had a feeling (if you will) that told her she would do that again, but only to this boy. She had never done anything like that before. _Ever_. 'As pure as snow.' Zabuza had once told her. She wiped her face one last time, making sure everything was in order as she shook him awake. He woke quickly to her amazement, as he had gone through all she had done to him and hadn't woken. Utterly amazing.

Inside Naruto's mind

"**Hehehe, I told you I was doing him a favour."** Kyuubi grinned lecherously as he watched Venom chuckle like a certain perverted, white-haired Sannin.

"**Kyuubi,"** Venom began while shaking his head, large red tongue swaying like a pendulum. **"You are one sick, perverted son of a bitch."**

"**DAMN STRAIGHT!"** The giant fox roared. Venom just laughed harder.

Outside

Naruto woke up from a really, _really_ weird dream. He had dreamt he was a straw in someone's drink. He was shaken awake by a increadibly beautiful girl with a slightly flushed-looking face. For a split second, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Unfortunately, his mouth moved faster than his brain.

"Are you an angel?" he murmured, before he clamped his jaws shut. The girl blushed and looked away to hide it.

"N-no. Are you okay? Why are you sleeping out here in your shorts? You could catch a cold or something." Naruto looked confused for a second then smacked his head. Before he really thought about it, he called upon Venom and he was suddenly dressed.

"Hehehe, see I'm fi… SHIT! That's supposed to be a secret." He saw the girl's confused and slightly frightened look. "My clothes are part of me." He explained. She nodded slowly, still looking a little wary.

"Oh by the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked her suddenly. She looked surprised and blushed profusely. For a split second, he thought she looked at his crotch and licked her lips. She quickly looked back up at his face.

"My name is Haku." She introduced herself. Naruto smiled warmly and held out his hand; looking for a handshake.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Haku took his hand and shook it gently, blushing still. She forcibly reminded Naruto of Hinata.

"Why did you ask if I was an angel, Naruto?" he blushed as she dropped the bomb, and looked away.

"Well... umm... I kinda thought I'd died and you look like an angel." He stammered. He blushed and looked away. Naruto froze when he felt a pair of warm lips upon his cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." the blushing girl whispered as he froze. _'Another one?'_ he thought. He smiled as he helped Haku gather some healing herbs. The two of them talked about how he was a ninja and how he wanted to protect his precious people. They continued talking until finally, Naruto dropped his own bomb.

"So Haku how's Zabuza doing?" he asked as casually as someone commenting on the weather. Haku looked at him in fear and started to reach for a hidden weapon.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to reveal you or hurt you. I couldn't do that; you're a friend." Haku looked both relieved and a little frightened at this so he continued. "As for how I know, you smell just like that oinin (hunter nin) that took Zabuza out. I can also smell Zabuza on you, although it's quite faint." she nodded slowly and smiled at him shyly. "So, why did you mention it?" she asked slowly. He looked at her searchingly apparently gauging her trustworthiness. He answered a moment later.

"Because I've read about Gato, and he's as corrupt and evil as he is short and arrogant. That means he will probably betray you, and I figured you might be able to convince Zabuza that you could join us in Konoha. The Hokage is basically my surrogate grandfather, so I should be able to convince him to let you two become part of Konoha." Naruto told the beautiful girl. Haku looked like she was about to cry in joy, but she shook it of and nodded furiously. "I will try." She whispered to him. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek which had both of them blushing and she left at a considerably fast pace.

Naruto laid back down for a few minutes, and got a small daydream running of her going down on him that was disturbingly realistic. He dismissed it quickly; he already had enough problems with Sakura realizing she had liked him, and Hinata wanting to confirm their status as boyfriend and girlfriend.

He got up and headed back to Tazuna's house.

The next morning Naruto woke up and groaned. First he had been berated by Sakura for spending all night in the forest. His crotch had felt funny; kind of lighter than usual all morning. Third, he had avoided Sasuke who seemed to want to learn how he was so strong. All he ended up doing was light sparring with Sakura to help her improve her taijutsu style. Naruto also started her on an exercise schedule that he designed. The schedule was designed to increase her overall speed and stamina quickly, without straining herself too much. Then he had to restrain himself from physically harming Inari, who said they where all going to die. He had also had the same dream of being a straw, and now Sakura wasn't looking at him anymore and kept wiping at her chin for some reason. Kakashi seemed to know what was going on, as he giggled even when he didn't have his book out.

Naruto was currently sparring with Sakura out in the woods. She had been improving quite a bit lately. They both seemed to be on even ground until he called for a halt.

"Okay I think that's enough for now. Let's rest for a little bit." he was nowhere near tired, but he was exerting himself more than he had before. Sakura was a fast learner after all. She flopped down on the ground and just sprawled out, panting heavily. He lay down next to her, not really breathing hard but not really wanting to continue as Sasuke was in the area. Sakura curled up next to him to rest. He began to once again ponder the weird things that where happening to him. He was having dreams of being a straw, or being sucked through a straw; he wasn't sure.

'_Sucked through a straw, I've heard that before…wait…nah…yeah! Those Icha Icha books…but what could that mean? The dreams aren't dirty, but a guy had a dream like that in book six and it was because…no way…NO WAY…oh Kami-sama…Sakura and that Haku girl in the forest must have…DAMMIT, THEY COULD HAVE WAITED TILL I WAS AWAKE!'_ He mentally screamed. Inside his head, Kyuubi and Venom were laughing their asses off.

The entire time he had been running through this thought process, Sakura had been watching his face which changed emotions alarmingly quickly. They went from confusion, to a thoughtful frown, then panic, then surprise, and now anger.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" she asked curiously. He looked at her a little surprised as if he'd forgotten she was there. He quickly blushed crimson and muttered quietly:

"I've been having weird dreams lately where I was a straw in someones drink." This was of course a calculated response, but Sakura didn't know that. Her jaw dropped and she blushed beet red as she made the connection. She tried to talk but it only came out as a splutter. Sakura looked at his face, then down to his crotch, and a small trail of red left her nose. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Sakura, did you do something to me while I was asleep?" he asked as he gazed at her. Sakura sat up and looked like she was about to bolt, but he managed to grab her shoulders before she got up and ran. He pulled her back down, looking her right in the eyes.

"You did, didn't you?" he whispered, genuine shock on his face. She looked at the ground and nodded her head; his answer shocked her more than a Chidori (One Thousand Birds).

"Why didn't you wake me up? I missed out, and all I got was some weird dream!" Sakura looked at him in shock then grinned sheepishly and whispered "Next time." Naruto gave a very happy, obviously perverted, grin and settle back on the grass.

"How did you figure it out Naruto?" she asked curiously. He looked around warily, and grinned sheepishly as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Well, I've kind of read the Icha Icha books Kakashi-sensei reads…WAIT…before you beat me up; I've got to explain something: Kage Bunshins are special in more than one way. Not only are they solid and intelligent, they can learn things, and stuff they learn gets transferred to me when they're dispelled. And I had a whole bunch of them at the library to learn all about chakra control, history, and stuff like that. I guess some of them read the Icha Icha books and I got the info, so that's how I know." Naruto explained. Sakura gave him a skeptical, disbelieving look.

"Okay, prove it! Make a Kage Bunshin and get it to follow me." She instructed. Naruto did so, and the Bunshin followed her.

A few minutes later, she came back minus the Bunshin.

"Well? What did I do?" she asked him, with her hands on her hips. Naruto looked at her and blushed furiously.

"You flashed the clone." he told her. Sakura's jaw dropped. She hadn't really believed him, and thus had felt safe flashing the clone, even though she had sucked him off last night while he was sleeping. She blushed and found it difficult to look him in the eyes again.

"Looks like we both got something to look forward to, eh?" he asked her. She looked at him in alarm and fainted. He chuckled to himself as he lifted her up, carried her back to Tazuna's house and put her in her designated bed. He then went to train once again.

This time was different however; when Sasuke tried to follow him, he tied him up with webs and made his get away. When he was a few miles from the house, he pulled out the Venom suit, and quickly learned its drawbacks. While making him more powerful, he became more aggersive and sadistic. Where he would normally knock someone out quickly, he'd beat them to a pulp while using the symbiote's power. Where he would temporarily disable a person normally, he would permanetly cripple them while in the Venom suit. He sighed glumly; he would have to use this form against enemies, only not in sparing.

Kakashi had been watching Naruto training Sakura. it was interesting Sakura's taijutsu technique was text book academy style; absolutely flawless, yet also almost useless. Sasuke had the Uchiha style of taijutsu down almost perfectly, but Naruto was a bit of a mystery: He was a brawler. His style of fighting was fluid and random. There were no set stances. It was mostly attack, then attack again, and repeat. It was essentially a useless style for most shinobi, but shinobi like Naruto who used it to perfection almost made it a taijutsu style in itself; completely adaptable, completely unpredictable, and absolutely the worst kind of taijutsu style for a Sharingan user to face. He sighed; even if he told Sasuke, which he had admittedly tried to, the arrogant little shit believed that just because he was an Uchiha he could beat anyone eventually by copying their jutsus. However that wouldn't work against Naruto. Kakashi hadn't mentioned it, but he had noticed that not only did Naruto have increadibly physical speed and strength; his clothes somehow blocked the Sharingan from copying his moves.

He sighed again. Naruto was evasive and good at it too. Sasuke had been tailing him in the hopes of learning something, but each time he had either gotten lost and been found and brought back by Kakashi, or tied up in a complex and ingenious trap that took him several hours to get out of. Kakashi supposed that life as a prankster had taught him good trap making and stealth skills. It was easy to see who else, but a damm stealthy son of a bitch could have painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight. He sighed again and went to find Sasuke who had no doubt been tied up by now.

Naruto sat down, a little winded. He'd trained in taijutsu with his clones, and trained chakra control for a bit. And at the moment, he was utterly stumped on what to do. Fortunately, Venom helped him out. While still holding back massive amounts of the information gleaned from the library raid, he did leak in lots of low level techniques and kept on leaking them. Naruto naturally felt this happening and smiled inwardly. Thanking Venom, he got to work.

He created several hundred Kage Bunshins to practice different techniques while he sat and did a rather simple yet hard task. The simple part was the idea seal-less jutsu. He could make Kage Bunshins with some concentration and thought. It only took about five seconds now, but he still couldn't do it in a split second. Those five seconds could cost him his life. He also figured if he got this simple jutsu like Kawarimi and Henge, fighting would be a snap. He practiced, and practiced, and practiced some more. It was only when he was nearly collapsing from exhaustion that he got it down. He managed to drag himself back to Tazuna's place in time for dinner.

He sat down, looking utterly exhausted. It didn't really help that Sakura was smirking into her plate as her foot glided up and down his thigh (sitting opposite him obviously). She however, didn't get the desired reaction; he was simply too tired. However, luck wasn't with him and a demon had decided to fuck up his life…its name was Inari.

"Why do you train so hard, you're just all going to die!" Inari stated. His tone was angry, but you could almost see the desperation and pain coming of the kid in waves. Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, whatever kid. I'm not going to go out like that until I achieve my dreams." Naruto answered calmly. Inari looked at him, the corners of his eyes were becoming moist. Soon the tears would flow.

"What do you know of pain you idiot? What do you know of suffering?" Inari ranted. He was about to continue, but almost fell of his chair as Naruto, who had been lounging back and looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, snapped forward and slammed his hands into the table with a snarl. Not the normal human kind of snarl which is a warning but still kind of pathetic. This was a deep, menacing, feral, snarl. In a word: monstrous.

"What do I know of **suffering**?" the Konoha shinobi blinked as Naruto's voice deepened, and for a split second, seemed to have another voice overlapping it.

"You know nothing of my pain kid. you had parents, and you still have them. I've had no one. Until recently, I've been alone my whole FUCKING LIFE!" he seemed to get control of himself as his voice lost its growling quality but was replaced by a deep, cold, calm that had Inari shaking even more than the growl. "You're pathetic you runt. I've suffered more pain than you can imagine, all for something I couldn't control. And you know what? Did I turn out like you; a sniveling little brat? No, I didn't. I picked myself up, I stopped crying, I became strong, and I found a reason to be strong. And if you still think I'm an idiot and that I'm going to die, you can go fuck yourself." and with that he stood up, and walked up the stairs to his room.

Inari stared at where Naruto had been for almost twenty seconds before he broke down crying and ran to his room. The others sat stunned. The silence was broken by Tazuna, who asked in a quiet subdued voice:

"Is it true what he said?" Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes its true. Naruto has been through things that would drive adults mad. It's incredible that he's still sane. It's utterly amazing that he's turned out to be the person that he is; so forgiving and caring. Unfortunately, this has also led him to despise people who wallow in their own suffering and believe they are the only ones who've suffered, as you can see." Kakashi explained. Tazuna sighed, and held his head in his hands while both Sakura and Tsunami cried quietly.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." all heads snapped towards Kakashi. "When the Kyuubi died, many people had so much hate and grief unspent with no where to go. And Naruto was born that day, shortly after the fox had died and he had those whisker-like birth marks. That was enough; he became the village scapegoat. They tried to have him killed multiple times." Kakashi looked down at his plate to avoid the horrfied looks. "Not even the Hokage rightly knows how many times people have tried to kill Naruto, villagers and shinobi alike. He heals at a phenominal rate; minor wounds take seconds to heal. He would survive anything not immediately fatal without so much as a scar. However, this gift is a curse, just one more piece of evidence that he is the kyuubi for the villagers. All I know for sure is that he's been living by himself since he was six." Kakashi paused to inhale.

"He was kicked out of the orphanage when most orphans are given homes of their own at age 12. I do however know he was almost killed five times in his first month of life." Tsunami and Sakura where now openly sobbing, and Tazuna had tears leaking out of his eyes. Sasuke however just sat and stared straight ahead, paler than usual a look of utter shock on his face. "There have been people looking after him, and there are those that tried to help him. I myself tried to adopt him, but by the time I knew of his plight he was eight and liked living on his own. That boy knows strength. He is truly strong to suffer so much and come out with a smile, ready to protect a village which has shunned him all his life. No one else I know could have done it."

With that said, Kakashi stood and went outside, leaving four very shocked people behind. Sakura did the only thing she could; she got up and ran to Naruto's room.

Naruto was very shocked to see a sobbing Sakura throw open the door, rush in, tackle him to his bed, and start crying into his chest. He comforted the crying girl as best he could by hugging her, stroking her back, kissing her hair and forehead, the works. He knew he would get his answers soon. She finally stopped crying but didn't move.

"Sakura-chan, why where you crying?" Sakura looked at him and this seemed to bring fresh tears to her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei told us-us a-a-about how the villagers thing you're the K-K-Kyuubi, even though it's dead." Sakura choked out. She started to cry again, not noticing the fear in Naruto's eyes. She had to know.

"Sakura," he said sharply, bringing her head up "sensei didn't tell you the whole truth." she looked confused and even more concerned "The Kyuubi never died. No mortal man could kill it. What the Yondaime did was seal it away." Naruto swallowed at her fearful look. "He sealed it in me; that's why the villagers hate me." Sakura stared at him for so long, he thought she was going to run. But just when he was about to start crying, she kissed him.

The kiss didn't deepen into anything passionate; it was just a sweet, tender, comforting kiss. When they broke up, Naruto uttered a single sentence that made Sakura kiss him again: "Thank you for not hating me." The couple kissed for a while but eventually settled down, and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day

Kakashi limped slightly while following Tazuna, a brooding Uchiha and a glaring Sakura followed behind him. Teasing Sakura about finding her sleeping on top of Naruto had seemed like fun at the time. He wasn't entirely sure how she moved fast enough to get close to him, but he caught her before she kicked him in the nuts. She then stamped on his foot, distracting him and then kicked him in the nuts. And then she slugged him in the face, blackening his one visible eye. Naruto had been left behind, still sleeping like a log due to exhaustion. Kakashi looked up from his musings; a mist had started to roll in _'aww crap.'_ He thought.

Naruto woke up to a scream. He was still dressed, though it was rumpled from not only being slept in but slept on. He sat bolt upright and heard another scream, he was gone in a flash.

Inari was crying, but he stood defiant as he rushed forward to save his mother. But just before the thugs' blades fell, the blades where yanked away and Naruto arrived. Unfortunately, the thugs pulled out small combat knives. Naruto pulled two kunai out and threw them by simple reflex. The thugs where dead before they knew what hit them. the knives drawing blood from their throats. Inari stared and the vision, but was soon hidden from him by his mother while Naruto burned their bodies with a simple Katon jutsu. He looked over at Inari and made his decision.

"Inari, you did good. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday; you are brave. You saved your mother. Your father would be proud of you." Inari started to tear up, but he wiped his eyes and nodded at Naruto, who simply nodded back and was gone in a blink.

AT THE BRIDGE

Kakashi was a little freaked out; he knew Zabuza and the oinin where in the mist somewhere, but they hadn't attacked or revealed themselves yet. They seemed to be waiting for someone. They didn't have to wait long.

Kakashi sighed as Naruto arrived and skidded to a stop. To his surprise, a voice rang out of the mist.

"'Bout time you got here runt, I'm here to see if your offer is for real." Kakashi's eyes widened, as he had uncovered his Sharingan.

"What offer would this be Naruto hmm?" Kakashi asked, looking at his blonde student. Naruto had the deceny to look ashamed.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I kind of made an offer with Haku over there that I could talk to the Hokage to see if they could join Konoha. And obviously they're interested, or Haku is very persuasive." he smiled sheepishly and turned to Zabuza.

"Yeah, I guess it is for real. And if you can't be accepted, I know for sure that the Hokage will let you have safe passage outside of Fire country, but he will accept Haku for sure, since she isnt actually a missing nin." Naruto explained. Zabuza nodded, clearly expecting this. He lifted the mist, but froze when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Well, well Zabuza, it's so sad that you betrayed me. But since I was going to kill you anyways it doesn't matter too much." Said a snide voice. The group turned and saw a short, fat, rather disgusting man surrounded by at least two hundred thugs. Zabuza narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Gato." He snarled, gripping his huge cleaver tighter. The thugs laughed, obviously underestimating the ninja.

"Hey Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei what we gonna do about these guys?" asked Naruto as he fingered a kunai in an almost loving manner.

"Hey Zabuza, you're some demon. I'm gonna have you killed, then I'm gonna have some fun with that little whore of yours before I give her to my men." Gato taunted confidently. Zabuza growled and was about to charge when Naruto appeared in front of him.

"They're mine." the voice and tone the kid used was a little frightening; it was so cold and calm, yet held a hidden malice barely being contained. Zabuza's, Kakashi's and Haku's eyes widened when Naruto made a single hand sign, and a light mist appeared. The first thing the three noticed was that it merely blocked their sight. Kakashi yelled out for Sasuke and Sakura to protect the bridge builder, while they left the mist to help Naruto.

However he didn't need help, they left the mist and froze in shock. Naruto was no longer in sight, but some thing was attacking the thugs. The creature was black all over, except for a demonic looking spider on the back. It turned towards them, and Kakashi gasped. Zabuza barely held in one, and Haku cried out in terror. The beast had large, white slanted eyes, and a huge smiling mouth filled with enormous, razor sharp teeth. A long tongue protruded between its jaws, waving back and forth. It appeared to be salivating heavily; the demonic spider design was repeated on the front of the creature. The beast seemed to smile at them before it once again used its claws to tear apart an enemy.

Haku had begun to suspect this creature was Naruto, while Kakashi and Zabuza thought it was some weird summon. Soon after all the screams and war cries ended, all that was left was Gato and the creature. The creature grabbed Gato, and gestured for them to approach, they did so. When they where within ten feet, the beast's face seemed to melt revealing Naruto's face beneath it.

"What the fuck?" was Zabuza's fitting question.

Naruto smiled at them the black substance covering his skin reverting to his original clothes, "I'll explain in a second. I've got to do something first" he turned to Gato and whispered something that had Kakashi and Zabuza quaking in their boots, or ninja sandals:

"Mangekyo Sharingan" Gato looked into Narutos eyes and he whispered something else. "Tsukuyomi" Gato began to scream, and then he fainted. Naruto merely lifted him and threw him over the side of the bridge to drown.

"Uhh okay, I repeat; what the fuck?" Zabuza said again. Naruto for a moment turned, burning Sharingan eyes with a spider web pattern in them on the people watching him, he blinked and they where gone.

"Well, the creature you saw is part of me. It is a symbiotic life form that lives inside of me. In fact, my clothes are made out of it. The symbiote makes me stronger, faster, the whole deal. It also does a lot of other things too." and with that, he quickly explained everything that he knew about Venom, Kyuubi, and about how he upgraded the Sharingan. This obviously left Kakashi and Zabuza dumbfounded at the kind of power Naruto had, and answered a whole host of questions. Meanwhile, Haku was just watching Naruto and smiling dreamily. The two Jounin disposed of the bodies, and walked back to the other three they left behind through the clearing mist.

The other three where talking to the villagers who had arrived a bit too late. Kakashi explained that he, Zabuza, and Naruto had taken care of Gato and his men. They soon walked back to Tazuna's house while Zabuza and Haku went of with Naruto to take all they could from Gato's base of operations.

Naruto smiled as he sealed millions of ryou into several scrolls. He separated the scrolls into even piles, and gave one pile to Zabuza, one to Haku, one to himself, and one for the people of Wave Country. They soon collected all the money and their possessions from their own base, and met Kakashi and the rest of team 7 on the road back to Konoha. Naruto had sent a Bunshin with the Wave share of the money to Tazuna. The now bigger group walked along, with scattered conversation.

Sakura was currently getting to know Haku. "So what made you decide to come to Konoha?" she asked the older girl. Haku thought about her answer before sighing.

"Well, I became a ninja for Zabuza-san, but I don't like hurting or deceiving or doing sneaky dishonest things to others, so I want to become an Iryounin (medical ninja)." Haku answered. Naruto looked over at her and snorted loudly.

"This coming from a girl who sucks guys off in their sleep?" he blurted out. Everyone froze at this, and Haku looked down at the ground blushing maroon. A yell from Sakura broke the awkward silence.

"YOU TOO!?" the pink-haired girl yelled. Haku looked up in shock, Sakura looked at the others faces, Naruto was chuckling to himself while Sasuke looked utterly shocked. Kakashi seemed to be smiling and fingering his back pouch. Zabuza was shaking his head.

"I knew it was a bad thing when Haku started reading Icha Icha Paradise." He muttered, pinching his nose and shaking his head. Haku blushed again and looked down, but looked up again as Naruto put a hand around both hers and Sakura's waists, smiling at them both. Meanwhile, Kakashi had started to talk to Zabuza about their favorite book series.

"I love scene six in book seven where those three girls are going down on Zaku and how there's one on each…" they trailed of as they realized the two girls where glaring at them, while Naruto was slowly backing away, Sasuke following him.

"Oh shit" they said in unison. Zabuza ran like a bat out of hell. Kakashi, not knowing how dangerous Haku was, stayed put and gave an eye smile. Naruto was running for his life, Sasuke beside him when a terror and pain filled scream echoed through the forest, followed by a ripping sound. The two boys looked at each other, gulped, and ran faster.

Naruto sighed after consoling Kakashi who insisted on a funeral for his book. Somehow, both Zabuza and Kakashi ended up wearing funeral clothes which came out of nowhere as the book was covered over by Sasuke. After saying a prayer, the group got moving again, and soon the gates of Konoha where in sight.

Phew that took a while. Thanks to Dirty Reid-sama for beta reading this, and I hope you enjoyed the jokes and all other scenes. Anyway, either the next chapter for this or the first chapter for a new story will be coming out soon. Until then, Ja Ne

Oh Updated Harem List please read this I hate it when people vote for those already on it

Temari

Tenten

Tayuya

Hinata

FemHaku

Anko (will be 17 in this fic)

Sakura (I know a lot of peope hate her but I like so I'm sorry)

Ino (undecided)

Kin(undecided give me some reasons people)


	4. Chapter 4

**Venom of Konoha**

**By: Uncle Joe**

**Edited By: Dirty Reid**

**Updated Harem List:**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Tayuya**

**Hinata (check)**

**FemHaku (check)**

**Anko (will be 20 in this fic)**

**Sakura (Check)**

**Ino (Check)**

**Kin…IS IN…whoa that was bad.**

**Okay once Ino is decided that will be it for the harem…I think.**

**Oh and before I move on, I have to admit this: at one point, I wrote a whole scene about six paragraphs long and thought "Hey, this is good" then I thought "Wait, this happens in the Chuunin exams and I'm not there yet."**

**Some extra facts: Kurenai will not be in the harem in this fic. You want that? Go check out Three Seals, same with Ayame. Also, Carnage will not be turning up in this fic (Check out Spider Fox for that). There will be references to other Marvel characters, but none will show up.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was extremely nervous. But not for the reasons everyone suspected. It was on his words that Haku and Zabuza had come to Konoha. And if the old man couldn't let them in, he'd have let the Kiri nin down. But this wasn't entirely the reason for his fear. Hinata was. He didn't know what she would do if she found out others had 'fished with his tackle' as Kakashi called it before her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku was nervous as she entered the Hokage tower. But for a more immediate reason than the anger of a certain Hyuuga heiress, she was pretty sure she'd be allowed to stay. But maybe not her master. And then she'd be torn between her master and her crush. They walked past a whole bunch of curious people who obviously worked in the building. It was only then that she realized that they where one person short. The Uchiha wasn't there, but she remembered he had left to train a while ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi looked up as a group where admitted to his office. He grinned when he saw Kakashi and Naruto enter the room, but his jaw dropped when an extremely beautiful girl of about 14 entered right behind Naruto with Sakura. Behind her came a giant of a man with a huge slab of metal that was just recognizable as a sword. Kakashi sighed and began to explain everything that had happened. He was about to recall the trip home when a senbon passed dangerously close to his…pride and joy. He immediately said that it was uneventful.

Sarutobi let out a puff of smoky air. "Well, Haku can join right off the bat and she would make an excellent medical ninja. Zabuza is a problem however, with the state Kirigakure is in. It doesn't really matter in the long run, so I guess you can join in as well. Just try not to get involved with Kiri ninja, okay?" Zabuza nodded and was grinning beneath his bandages.

"Excellent. So all of you here except for Sasuke know about Venom and Kyuubi?" Four nods. "And you trust them with this Naruto?" Naruto simply nodded again in reply.

"Alright then; welcome to Konoha. Now if you could please leave, I have a lot of hard work to do." Sarutobi asked them. As they where leaving, Naruto snorted.

"Yeah right Hard work as in getting clones to do the work while you read porn?" Naruto asked him sardonically. Sarutobi gave him a horrified look while the ANBU guarding the door shook with laughter. The old Hokage then shivered and whimpered slightly at the look his secretary was giving him at this comment. He ranted in his mind _'DAMM YOU NARUTOOOOO!!!!!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto swallowed nervously as he, Sakura, and Haku approached the place he believed Hinata to most likely be; the training ground they always used. He exited the trees to see Hinata panting without her Byakugan activated. Swallowing, he condemned himself to the inevitable and began his approach.

Hinata felt a very familiar presence approaching her. She turned and sprinted towards Naruto, but skidded to a halt a few feet from him. She looked from Sakura and the girl she didn't recognize to Naruto. They all had guilty looks written on their faces. She sighed and walked up to Naruto. She put a soft hand to his cheek, lightly stroking his whiskers, and sending shivers down his spine.

"I meant what I said. Come on, we better talk somewhere more private. Can we use your place Naruto-kun?" she asked softly.

"Sure Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat next to Hinata very nervously as both Haku and Sakura explained, while blushing heavily, what they had done to Naruto while he was sleeping. Why was he nervous? Hinata was staring at them owlishly, Byakugan activated with her fists clenching and unclenching. Once they were finished, Hinata suddenly jumped up with her face burning red.

"THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! SHI-NE!" Hinata shrieked. The two girls backed away as Hinata began to charge. Naruto did the only thing he could do; he raised his hand.

SMACK!!!...if you think he slapped her face…you'd be wrong.

Hinata froze in mid stride. Her first realization was that her left ass cheek was tingling. The second one was that Naruto had _spanked_ her. She turned slowly to face Naruto and gestured absently to the other two girls.

"Leave now." She told them absently. They looked at each other, back at Hinata, and remained seated.

"If you're planning on hurting Naruto-kun, then forget it. We will stop you." stated Sakura with Haku nodding firmly. Hinata merely smiled at them. It wasn't an eerie smile... it was a happy one.

"Oh, I'm just going to catch up and then some." She retorted. The girls nodded and left swiftly. Naruto blinked and backed away slowly, suddenly very frightened, like a rabbit that knows it's been spotted by a hawk. He did the only thing he could comprehend; he tried to run. He would later regret this. He had greatly wanted this, but he was just following his 'manly' instincts. A quick Juken strike to his legs stopped him fast.

Naruto groaned as he was flipped over by Hinata, who quickly straddled him.

"Now, now Naruto-kun, I'm going to catch up to Sakura and Haku. I know we're too young for sex, so that will have to wait. But if you don't obey me, something bad will happen to your... equipment." Naruto nodded vigorously as Hinata fingered a kunai. He paled and his eyes almost bugged out of his skull when Hinata patted his chest and Venom disappeared, leaving him in his underwear which was quickly torn off.

**(Lemony Goodness Starts!)**

Naruto gasped when his limp dick was sucked forcefully into Hinata's mouth. He moaned loudly as the suction increased. He stiffened quickly and Hinata began to bob up and down. He was rock hard when she suddenly stopped and pulled back. "What the-?" she gave a sly grin before quickly stripping in front of him.

Hinata grinned as she got into a 69 position, and thrust Naruto's face in between her legs. She shivered slightly as his warm breath passed over her nether-lips. She took Naruto in her mouth again and sucked on the head while her other hand pumped along what she couldn't take in her mouth. She gave a muffled moan as Naruto began to return the favor. Naruto had licked apprehensively at first at the puffy lips in front of him. But he got the hang of what he was doing rather quickly, as he found a small nub that made Hinata moan very loudly when he licked it. He began to use his tongue and lips to play with it excessively.

Hinata moaned loudly. If something very long and wide hadn't been in her mouth, she would have screamed in ecstasy. Hot waves of pleasure flooded through her, rendering her unable to move. As she regained the sensation in her body, she realized she had just experienced her first orgasm just now. Hinata gasped as Naruto continued making the pressure she had felt before start to slowly build up again.

Naruto had been greatly surprised when liquid began to gush out of Hinata. He decided it would be smart to not let it get everywhere, so he caught as much as he could in his mouth. To his pleasant surprise, it tasted slightly sweet with a hint of cinnamon. Cinnamon rolls were Hinata's favourite food; she loved the things almost as much as he loved ramen. Since Hinata wasn't done with him, he dived back in, this time slipping his tongue inside of her. He moved his tongue around inside of her vaginal walls, running it along them and thrusting it in and out of her hot folds.

He was also feeling intense pleasure as her mouth moved up and down his shaft. Naruto exploded into her mouth, doing his best not to buck his hips. His moans sent vibrations through Hinata's womanhood, setting her off in turn. Naruto panted and watched as Hinata turned to face him with not a single drop of fluid on her face. She swallowed loudly and grinned sexily at him. He shivered in excitement.

"Well Naruto-kun, I've had my fun. I'm going to go meet up with the girls and talk to them about this, so I'll see you later." He nodded absent-mindedly as she left. He found a new set of underwear and ordered Venom to form into clothes. He left, not really wanting to train, opting to just amble about the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata giggled slightly at the frightened expressions both Sakura and Haku wore when she found them at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Apparently they had been discussing how to survive her wrath. They glanced at her nervously, but said nothing.

Haku spoke first. "So, umm, what did you do with him?" she asked in a small voice.

Hinata suppressed a giggle and a mischievous grin as she blushed heavily.

"I did the same thing you two did, but I got him to return the favor." She replied. The girls' eyes widened, and before they could ask the rather obvious questions, Hinata answered for them.

"He was really good."

The other girls blushed crimson as the imagined the same thing happening to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up the next day, very surprised, to find Haku sleeping pretty much on top of him. Not a single part of her, save her legs, which were between his, was touching the bed. He grinned a little, but was saddened to realize he'd have to wake the beautiful girl up to be able to get up himself. He had a team meeting today about something or other. It was only then he realized they were both completely naked. Haku had apparently woken up by herself while he was contemplating what to do. He became aware of this when a pair of lips covered his own, and a tongue slipped into his mouth. He naturally tried to force it back into its owner's mouth. He heard Haku moan and he wrapped his arms around her lithe body. They made out for a few minutes until Haku sat up and straddled him. She looked about ready to ravish him until he could not stand. She sighed slightly as she suddenly got off of him, obviously just remembering something.

"I met the Hokage yesterday afternoon and I made Chuunin. Zabuza-san is going through ANBU testing, and then will be placed in their H.Q." she told him, gently tracing her fingers over his chest.

"That's great Haku. I'd love to make you something for breakfast, but all I've got right now is instant ramen." He said sheepishly. She looked over his shoulder and smiled lazily at him.

"It's no problem. Oh, and I asked the Hokage for a two room apartment... and I was kind of wondering... ifyou'dliketomoveinwithme." She babbled out. Naruto froze after he processed her final sentence, gaping dumbly at her.

"What? After all, I'm one of your girlfriends; we might as well." She told him matter-of-factly. He quickly licked his lips and nodded.

"I'll talk with the old man about it and gather my stuff to move in. I'm sure the other girls won't really mind... too much."

Naruto chuckled at the dreamy and loving look Haku had in her eyes. The other two either wouldn't mind, or she'd make sure they wouldn't mind. He summoned his clothes, ate a quick bowl of instant ramen and left a naked Haku in his apartment with a small army of Kage Bunshins to do the dirty work of packing and hauling his stuff.

Naruto grinned slightly as he saw Sasuke brooding on the bridge and Sakura anxiously bouncing on foot to foot waiting for something, most likely himself. His question was answered when he arrived. He heard a loud squeal and was tackled in the span of less than a second. He felt a warm mouth latch onto his neck for a few seconds before a voice spoke in his ear, the warm breath sending tingles down his spine.

"You had better do what you did to Hinata to me, or you'll be in a world of hurt." Sakura ordered him, a dangerous look in her eye. Ne nodded obediently. His attacker got off him and helped to haul him to his feet, pressing herself into his chest once he was up. Sasuke just played the emo and brooded, while ignoring his cuddling teammates who were doing three things he would not be caught dead doing: Having a heterosexual relationship, having fun, and enjoying life. These three things were the bane of Sasuke's existence. (**SEE THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL AGREE WITH YAOI FANGIRLS. SASUKE SOOO WANTS NARUTO'S ASS, BUT NARUTO IS NO ONE'S BUTT BUDDY! SASUKE IS ORICHIMARU'S BUTT BUDDY!) **

The three sat around for a while. Naruto leaned against a tree while Sakura curled up against him while he idly played with her hair. Kakashi turned up eventually and grinned lecherously at seeing the couple.

"Yo." He greeted them casually. He was somewhat surprised and disappointed when there were no shouts directed his way. Sasuke just "Hn'd" 'coolly', while his teammates had interesting thoughts. 'Lazy fucking fucktard.' and 'I can't believe I liked that guy.' respectively.

"Okay you three, I've got a present for you. I've nominated you for the Chuunin Exams, which are on in a few days. Just sign these forms and drop them off at the Hokage's office by tomorrow. Ja ne." and with that he was gone to read more porn.

Sasuke muttered something about more power before walking off somewhere. Sakura was suddenly very, very nervous and Naruto could sense it.

"Listen Sakura-chan, you're going to be fine. You're a hell of a lot stronger than you used to be with all that training we did in Wave, so don't worry about it. Now how 'bout we go get something to eat eh? My treat." He asked, slipping a hand around her waist. Sakura nodded, her confidence if not totally restored, was at least partially replaced by Naruto's belief in her.

Naruto was walking along calmly with his arm around Sakura's swaying waist, enjoying the fact that she would let his hand slide over or pinch her ample bottom occasionally. His danger senses abruptly alerted him to something. Since they where directly related to Venom, the senses conveyed emotions as well as just a general perception of things. The sense ranged from 'extreme danger' to 'nuisances'. Right now it was alerting him with something that felt like a cross between annoyance and resigned amusement. He recognized the feeling; he got it a lot. He turned and glared at a rock….a square rock.

"Konohamaru, rocks aren't square you baka." He reprimanded the 'rock', trying to make his tone venomous. But all that came out was a bored and slightly amused voice. Sakura's giggling didn't help the situation much, if at all.

BANG!

The rock, if you could call it that, exploded and three different sets of coughing could be heard from within.

"Udon, you used too much gunpowder!" said the first voice.

"But you wanted it big." Said a nasal, second voice.

"No I didn't, you idiot!" the first voice snapped back.

"But…"

"Oh shut up you two" squeaked a third female voice.

Naruto watched, resigned to his fate as the three kids cleared their lungs. When they began to introduce themselves in a manner they obviously thought was cool, Naruto resisted the surprising strong gag reflex that turned up. If only he knew there were worse fortunes in store. _Much_ worse.

Meanwhile, two people in green spandex sneezed and started to shout about how a cold was unyouthful and how their youthfulness would beat it. Their teammates were just realizing this would not be one of the pair's good days. The female with the bun hairstyle started to violently throw weapons at a post, dangerously close to the pair, making then squawk in surprise and run for it. The other teammate was trying to decide whether it was fate testing him, or whether the main house had put him in this team to torture him.

Naruto shook off the feeling of far off horrors and stared at Konohamaru and his 'corps'. He turned and started to walk away. Sakura giggled at their antics and began to follow him.

"HEY BOSS!" Konohamaru shouted. Naruto stopped, sighing exasperatedly.

"You said you'd play ninja with us today! Come on, pleeeeease?" Naruto sighed; he had said that he would, and he couldn't go back on his word.

"All right, but not for long." Konohamaru nodded energetically, and then spotted Sakura after having been there for about five minutes already.

"Hey boss, who's this? Is she your..?" he asked, raising his pinkie. Naruto smiled and nodded while watching his girlfriend's blushing face. He just wouldn't say that she was one of three. But Naruto froze in fear at what the kid said next.

"Why? You could do so much better than someone with a huge forehead like that and no figure." Naruto stared at Konohamaru and then it changed into an evil glare.

Konohamaru began to backpedal away from his niisan.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?" Konohamaru barely registered his brother telling him that he had better run, as he was already pelting out of the area. Naruto and Sakura were hot on his heels with Moegi and Udon left in the dust.

Naruto chased after Konohamaru, intending to hurt him just a little and lecture him as well. But this was for his own good. If Sakura had caught him, Konohamaru would have died, grandson of the Sandaime or not. The kid's not-so-divine punishment was interrupted when the brat ran into someone.

Konohamaru was slightly dazed as he ran into someone, and was promptly hauled off his feet. When he realized he was being threatened, he began to scream and yell with his usual bluster about how the guy should just drop him. But this was quickly quelled with a glare.

Naruto watched from a tree as the guy hauled Konohamaru of his feet. He tuned out the screaming and watched the individual. He had absorbed a lot more of the information he had gotten from the library and recognized two key things. One, that he was a Suna Genin and a puppet user. He then studied the girl, noting her great figure and then the giant fan which suggest she was more of a middle to long range attacker who was most likely incredibly intelligent. They where both Suna nin, and obviously here for the exams.

"Now where's their teammate?" he said to himself quietly while Sakura and the others arrived on the scene, spotting the problem.

That's when he sensed it. Evil. Pure, undiluted evil. Kyuubi was an evil incarnate, but the demon had a weird view on life. He liked to have fun, and considered his imprisonment inside the seal as a sort of vacation, specifically a perverted one. His fun consisted of tormenting Naruto with innuendo, and suggestions on different positions or just teaming up with Venom to berate the blonde. He also seemed to sleep a lot. But this was drastically different.

This was violent. Full of rage and insanity. Kyuubi's was just full of malice, intent to kill, and unimaginable power. This presence was close, and centered in a single spot; the final Suna nin. He was a redhead, standing on a tree branch with a massive gourd on his back. He received a burst of information from Kyuubi. This kid was the prison for Shukaku, the sand demon. An ancient and much hated enemy of Kyuubi's as the bastard would always run and hide in his sand before Kyuubi could finish him off. To Naruto's surprise, the fox also told him that Shukaku had once been his apprentice a few hundred years ago.

He decided to deal with the immediate problem first. This entire analysis had taken mere seconds.

Temari felt like bringing out her fan and caving Kankuro's head in. Sure the little kid who was dressed weird was a loud, annoying, and overly idiotic brat, but they didn't need the trouble. The problems grew slightly worse when two more kids and a girl with the weirdest hair color Temari had ever seen had turned up. The situation went immediately from irritating problem to potential disaster when someone else arrived.

The blonde dressed all in black jumped down, seemingly out of nowhere only a few feet from Kankuro.

"Drop the kid, motherfucker." Kankuro sneered at the rather tall blonde.

"Or what?" The blonde merely gestured behind Kankuro. The puppet user wasn't about to fall for that trick, until he heard gasp from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Temari being held with a knife to her throat be three blondes, identical to the one in front of him. He growled and grudgingly let the kid go. To his immense surprise, the blonde in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked over his shoulder and saw something that surprised him even more. The real blonde, he presumed, was standing behind Temari with his arms draped casually over her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear. But that wasn't the worse part; his sister was blushing like mad.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he waited for Temari's response.

"S-sure I'll g-get something to e-eat with you" she sputtered out. She was already blushing heavily and her brother was glaring at them both. He had already learned her name as he had asked as soon as he caught her, so he decided to have some fun and really push the limit.

Temari was turning maroon. Not only was someone whom she figured was younger than her, even thought he was a bit taller, pressing himself up against her back. He was whispering seductively into her ear, and his hot breath sent pleasant shivers down her spine. And from what she had seen, with bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a well built body, the guy was definitely hot.

Naruto grinned and pressed his lips to Temari's ear and whispered oh so seductively. "Maybe later I'll get to eat you, if you get my drift." her eyes widened in shock. But to her surprise, there was no fear or disgust, or anything negative. She was instead excited and incredibly turned on. She felt her panties getting damp and gasped again when a hand very lightly brushed over her crotch. And then he was gone. She looked around franticly for him, and spotted him back with the other Konoha ninja. The pink haired girl.

Temari was not aware that she was glaring at the younger girl, who was currently wrapped around one of Naruto's arms. To her confusion, the pink haired girl smiled at her. But it was not a snide or superior smile, no. It was a conspirator's smile. Temari would take a while to figure out what it meant.

Naruto watched as Temari glared at Sakura and the boy with the pajamas glared at him. He grinned again.

"Your friend in the tree looks pissed." the two Suna nin froze at this statement as a whirl of sand appeared before them.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT SANDMAN WAS DEAD!"** Venom exclaimed within Naruto's mind

'_Who the hell is Sandman?' _Naruto asked wildly back.

"**Um, never mind. I'll tell you later." **Venom said back to his host.

Naruto watched as the redheaded boy glared at his teammates, who shivered and flinched in fear.

"Forgive my teammates; they are idiots." He said tonelessly.

"No problem at all." Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What is your name?" the redhead asked suddenly. Naruto opened his mouth when someone landed in front of him. It was Sasuke. And in all his pompous self importance, Sasuke introduced himself before Naruto could speak.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. He is unimportant." The black-haired ass proclaimed. Gaara glared and released a massive amount of killing intent, making Sasuke back up and Sakura quiver in fear. Naruto remained unmoved by it.

"You do not interest me." Gaara snarled. Sasuke gulped audibly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said to appease Gaara. The Suna Jinchuriki nodded and slowly turned away. "I look forward to competing with you in the exams, Uzumaki Naruto." He said over his shoulder.

"As do I… Decchi." Gaara stopped when Naruto called him 'Apprentice'. He turned back and stared into Naruto's eyes. Understanding came with the voice of his 'mother' in his head. And with said understanding came fear for his life.

"Indeed… Sensei." Gaara whispered. He motioned for his teammates to follow him, and then they where gone.

Sasuke glared at his teammates and left with a snarl on his face, due to being ignored for someone 'lesser' than him. But Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, and it wasn't just because of the game he had played with Temari. He had found someone who was gonna be a real challenge to face. Someone who was like him, but dangerously unstable. He was pulled from his thoughts as Sakura dragged him off somewhere. Little did he know that he was about to come face to face with Sakura's blushing lips. And not the ones on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Naruto left Sakura sleeping in her home, stark naked. Luckily, her parents, who hadn't been home to hear the 'fun', had not come home. He walked into his apartment a few minutes later, noting with some shock that it was both clean and mostly empty. He had been so occupied with Sakura he hadn't felt the Kage Bunshin being dispelled. But he managed to call up the information anyway, and was soon found walking into a nice looking apartment building and knocking on a seemingly random door.

The door opened. Now, to and outside observer, what happened next would be considered odd if not slightly frightening. The door swung inwards, and then there was a loud squeal. The boy in front of the door was pulled in so fast he left an after image. He cried out when the door slammed shut and this hollow bang was followed by a sharp boom as the door dented outwards a bit. And then the moaning began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(OKAY, NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS!)

Naruto yawned as he tried to sit up, but he found it hard to do with the snoozing form of Haku on top of him. He grinned to himself as he managed to slide out of bed. Apparently, he had done a good job of pleasing her. He called up his clothes and headed out ready for the exams. Venom chuckled perversely as Naruto 'accidentally' got an eyeful of Haku still lying in bed. The covers were strewn about her, leaving her large breasts and her crotch area completely revealed. He got busy readying himself mentally for whatever was to come. Let us just hope it was enough. He wrote Haku a note and left the bedroom.

Naruto ate a hasty breakfast of cereal. Apparently Haku had forgotten to get instant ramen…yeah right. He raced to the Academy, even though he wasn't late.

Sakura looked up and grinned as she saw Naruto rushing towards her. He tripped, sending himself sprawling into the road sending up a cloud of dust. She was about to rush over to him when he walked out of the dust cloud like nothing had happened. He was acting so serious that she couldn't help herself. She giggled, and it turned into full blown laughter.

Naruto, instead of being embarrassed, just grinned. After all, he wouldn't mind making an ass of himself if it made one of his precious people happy. He walked over to her and leaned against a wall. Sakura copied him while they waited for their third teammate.

"Hmm..." Naruto let a hum escape him.

"What's up Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, looking questioningly at her boyfriend.

"I'm just thinking. How strange it is that after what we've…done together, we're not awkward around each other? I mean, it's a good thing, but I just figured there would be some level of tension."

"Hmm, you're right. But there isn't, so it doesn't matter." Sakura replied to his statement. Naruto slipped his arm around her waist as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right. Here comes Sasuke." Naruto said, looking up from his girlfriend.

Sakura looked up and smiled microscopically at seeing her other teammate. He may have been an ass, but he was still her teammate. He didn't say anything as he walked past them, just nodding a little bit as the two got up and followed him in.

Naruto grimaced as he spotted a large group of Genin standing in front of a door which was being blocked by two larger, burlier Genin. He smacked his head and groaned as Sasuke moved forward and loudly demanded that they drop the genjutsu on the door number.

"SASUKE!! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Naruto bellowed, slamming his fist on his teammate's head.

_CRACK! _Everyone whipped round as Naruto yelled at his teammate who was having a hardwood snack in the cracked floor.

"If you had the brain of a fucking house fly and left it alone, then a shit load less people would be in the fucking exam! Way to go duck-ass." Naruto growled. Sasuke picked himself up from the small crater and shook his bruised face. He glared and stormed off. The other Genin looked shocked while the two blocking the door laughed.

"At least _someone_ is thinking." the shorter one said before they disappeared. Naruto was about to follow his teammate when a green blur almost knocked him down. He looked over his shoulder to see Sakura backing away from a tall kid with a bowl cut and wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers.

"You are a beautiful flower! If you go out with me, I will protect you until the day I die!" he said loudly, striking a ridiculous pose.

"Uhh, umm, I'm already with someone. Sorry!" Sakura managed to squeak. She dodged around the now crying boy, latched herself onto Naruto's arm, and buried her face into his chest while whimpering like a frightened child. The black haired Genin turned around and faced Naruto. Naruto's eyes flew wide open and his jaw dropped.

'_N-no way! Those c-can't be real eyebrows! They look like fucking caterpillars!' _He mentally whimpered in fear.

"**Heathen shit! Hey Venom! Have you ever seen anything like that before?" **The fox lord asked. Naruto could hear his teeth chattering.

"**N****-no. H-hold me, I-I'm sc-scared..." **The parasite whimpered. Inside of Naruto, it was shaking so hard as it held onto the fox that it started to fall apart.

"**Ugh, get off me you goop ball! But still; I'm ten thousand years old and that's one of the scariest things I have ever seen." **Kyuubi said with another shudder.

Naruto shook his head a bit and took in the huge bug eyes and massive eyebrows of the boy facing him. He ignored them and noticed the fire that seemed to be dancing in the slightly older looking boy's eyes.

"You! I wish to fight you!" he said loudly.

"Why?" Naruto inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"So I can prove my youthfulness and strength to Sakura-san!" he answered.

"No thanks. I'll pass." Naruto said in a dismissive manner.

Naruto turned to walk away but the kid in spandex yelled something.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto asked. Not far away, Kakashi sneezed violently.

"Damn you and your hip attitude!" Lee shouted. Not much farther away from Kakashi, Gai sneezed. Naruto just chuckled but he was once again stopped form leaving by someone else. A taller boy in a white coat with pale Byakugan eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked, with no amount of politeness or emotion in his tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And you must be Hyuuga Neji. Hinata-chan had a lot to say about you, and none of it was good. I can't wait to fight you in the exams." Naruto said with a small grin. Neji stared at him for a few more seconds before narrowing his eyes and skulking away. Naruto continued to walk away while the kid in green, who had apparently introduced himself as Rock Lee to Sakura, joined Neji and the girl with her hair in buns who was blushing faintly.

Neji discreetly activated his Byakugan. After a second, he gasped and swore under his breath.

"What's wrong Neji?" asked the girl in pink

"Well Tenten, whatever clothing he is wearing blocks the Byakugan. I can't see his tenketsu." Neji explained. Lee's eyes widened. Tenten's blush darkened a little while Lee went off into some rant about facing him and beating him.

(Meanwhile, with relatively normal people...)

Naruto and Sakura found Sasuke waiting for them in front of the testing room. He nodded minisculely at them. Naruto grinned and gave a peace sign while Sakura giggled slightly. She brushed her hand reassuringly across Naruto's back, though the reassurance was more for her than her boyfriend.

They entered

"SASUKEEEE-KUUUUN!!!!" A scream was heard. Sasuke ducked and a flying body connected with Naruto. Naruto almost fell but he managed to wrap his arms around the human projectile and stay on his feet.

Ino was currently in heaven at the thought that Sasuke had caught her. However, she looked up and was shocked to see warm, azure eyes instead of cold and aloof, emotionless black ones.

'_Wait, Sasuke-kun has black eyes. This isn't Sasuke-kun... but who could have such beautiful eyes? No, stop it! You love Sasuke-kun! Remember that. But his eyes...'_ She he realized she was pressed against a rather broad, muscular chest that rumbled when she heard a chuckle.

"Hey Ino, you okay?" the voice asked. She knew that voice.

Sakura giggled as she watched Ino stare into Naruto's eyes in a daze and then jump back when she recognized who it was, blushing furiously. "Forehead girl, stop laughing at me!" Ino snapped.

"Why?" Sakura said as she posed in an extremely exaggerated 'dreamy' pose "Don't you just find his eyes... so... dreamy?" her voice grew airy as she finished her sentence.

"N-no! NO! I don't." Ino stammered, turning a shade of reddish magenta.

"Yes you do. But it's okay." Sakura quickly became aware of the entire Rookie Nine watching their exchange. "We don't mind sharing." Sakura purred as she walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around one of his.

Naruto groaned when he saw what Sakura was doing. And he sank even further into despair as the Rookie Nine looked astonished at what Sakura had said. Then he saw his pale-eyed vixen approaching, and knew it was about to get worse.

"She's got a point." everyone now stared at Hinata. "We don't mind sharing." as she hugged Naruto round the middle burying her face in his chest and wearing the devil's grin. Naruto saw everyone's shocked expression. Sasuke was the only one not caring. Even Shino was shocked. His eyebrows had disappeared into his hair, and beyond his collar, his jaw had dropped.

Ino was in so much shock, she was rendered speechless. Due to this, Shikamaru considered this weird relationship to be far less troublesome than most things.

Kiba was glaring in jealousy, envy, and worship, not knowing whether to punch Naruto, ignore him, or ask him for tips. No one noticed an incredibly beautiful girl in a Chuunin vest walking up behind him.

Naruto gasped when someone's lips latched onto his neck it was only when a familiar pain of arms draped over his shoulders did he relax. The lips left his neck far too soon for his liking.

Kiba felt faint as a third girl, this one even hotter than either Hinata or Sakura, came up and kissed Naruto on the neck. He glanced around and noticed that everyone was watching them. However it wasn't with anger; it was with astonishment. And to Kiba's ire, several girls where watching Naruto and blushing slightly, while most guys where green with envy.

The third girl let go and said softly "I'm a proctor of this exam, so don't screw up you three." and then walked off. Naruto noticed everyone was looking at him as Sakura and Hinata let go of him.

"DO YOU FUCKERS HAVE A PROBLEM?!" He hollered. Immediately, most looked away. Except three people. An aroused blonde with a fan, a brunette with her hair in buns, and a black haired girl with camo pants (guess who?).

"You shouldn't be making a spectacle of yourself rookies, its dangerous." The Rookie Nine looked over and saw a tall, thin man with silver hair and glasses with what looked like an extra large deck of cards in his hand. He smiled jovially at them.

"How 'bout I help my cute comrades a bit? These cards have all the information you will need on participants in this exam." He explained.

"How do you have so much information?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, this is my seventh time in the exam. And since it's held twice a year, this is my fourth year. Name's Yakushi Kabuto by the way." Kabuto introduced himself.

"So you suck then." Kiba asked rhetorically. Kabuto just chuckled and shook his head. Naruto could've sworn he heard the bespectacled nin say 'Stupid, goddamn mutt.' Under his breath.

"Well, do you want the stats of anyone in particular?" Kabuto asked, looking amongst them.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke demanded.

"Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji." Naruto requested. Kabuto nodded and ruffled through his deck. He pulled out four cards, and waved them around 'mysteriously'.

"Rock Lee of Konoha. He is a taijutsu expert. He uses no ninjutsu or genjutsu, due to his incomplete chakra system. Teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Ama Tenten. Sensei is Maito Gai. His mission history is 23 D-rank missions and 14 C-rank missions." Kabuto recited before whipping out another card.

"Sabaku no Gaara of Suna. He has no known Taijutsu, genjutsu or ninjutsu. His teammates are his siblings Kankuro and Temari. His mission history is 9 C-ranks, and two B-ranks. Somehow, he has never been hurt on any of his missions, even in the slightest." Kabuto said, seeming as awed as his younger counterparts.

"Hyuuga Neji of Konoha. He utilizes the Hyuuga clan taijutsu style, the Juken. He also has no known ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques. He possesses the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai, and is said to be a prodigy. He was the Rookie of the Year from his graduating class." Kabuto reeled off the Hyuuga's card.

'_Prodigy, my ass. There's probably ants I've stepped on more skilled than that idiot.' _Naruto thought. Neji sneezed violently, not far away.

"Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. His teammates are Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Taijutsu; average. Ninjutsu; high. Genjutsu; fucking terrible. He knows the Jounin level kinjutsu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Due to his massive chakra capacity, he can use this technique to greater effect than even some ANBU level ninja." Kabuto again sounded a little surprised. People where now staring at Naruto. For knowing a kinjutsu he didn't made Sasuke glare in jealousy.

"But there's more. Apparently he is known to go into berserker rages. The only known incident in this was in the Wave Country where he single handily slaughtered over a hundred samurai in the employ of a crime lord." Now most of the Rookie Nine were staring at Naruto while shaking in their sandals. The only ones exempt from this fear were the people who knew him while many of the other nameless (and let's face it) completely unimportant Genin backed away from the boy who grinned evilly at them causing many to back even further away.

"He also managed to convince S-rank missing nin Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist and ex-member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu to join Konoha along with his apprentice Haku." Naruto just looked extremely pleased with himself at his classmates' stunned expressions.

Meanwhile, the three girls from before were, amazingly enough, thinking the exact same thing: _'Whoa, they're sharing him! He must be something special...'_ well actually, Temari, being a bit more mature, was thinking _'Mmm, I'd tap that.'_ Tenten was roused from her musings when Lee appeared to be having an epileptic fit.

Why was he having this fit? For quite a simple reason actually. He was torn between two different youthful rant topics; to rail against the unyouthfulness of Naruto's situation, or to cheer for his youthfulness keeping up with three girlfriends.

Kabuto was still speaking "There are Konoha, Suna, Ame, Taki, and Kusa teams in this exam. Oh and there's a single team of Oto nin from the new village of Otogakure. But you shouldn't worry about them. The village is pretty new, so they're probably not too strong." There was a blur and Naruto watched as kunai flashed past Kabuto's face. One of the Oto nin, the hunched over one, tried to punch Kabuto, but missed.

Naruto froze and almost doubled over in pain as something caused him to experience a searing agony. He retained a straight face and his posture, and released a mere grunt. Kabuto gave him the answer he was looking for.

"You use sound to attack." he stated. The sound nin nodded.

There was a loud bang and several people arrived in the room using the Shunshin. The large, intimidating man in the front took charge.

"All right maggots, listen up! There will be no attacking other ninja or you will be failed immediately! No asking questions! Now sit down and prepare for your test. My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am the proctor for this exam. These Chuunin will be watching out for cheaters." he then went on to explain the complicated rules of the exam.

Naruto sat in his seat, which was conveniently next to Hinata. When she signaled him to copy he shook his head, obviously saying he would be fine on his own, and he would be. He reached into his pocket, making it look like he was scratching himself which earned a small smirk from a Chuunin he was eyeing. Naruto grinned inwardly as he subtly pulled out a smoke bomb which Venom covered to hide it better. He brought his hand back up, leaving the bomb in Venom's capable 'hands'.

Naruto could feel it as Venom maneuvered the smoke bomb to affect none of the Rookie Nine. He pulled the pin and shot it from under the desk towards somewhere in the back. It exploded and utter chaos ensued. The Chuunin immediately tried to get rid of the smoke while the Genin either froze, scrambled to hide their tests, or copy from others. Naruto however, in the chaos, remained in his seat and shot webs in several directions, stealing the papers of at least twenty teams. Naruto hid the papers in his jacket for Venom to read and waited as the smoke cleared.

Soon, the Genin where settling down when a large portion of them said the same thing:

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TEST PAPER!?" they began to complain and shout.

"SILENCE!!" Ibiki roared, shutting them up immediately.

"If you were dumb enough to lose your paper, you fail!" All the examinees who had their tests stolen left swearing and complaining, while Naruto, his team (sans Sasuke) and Hinata smirked, knowing what was happening. While Haku suspected what had happened, the bomb had conveniently blocked her sight of her boyfriend.

Naruto sat there and calmly followed Venom's instructions to complete the test.

(Half an hour later)

"Alright brats, time for the tenth and final question! Just a warning; if you do not quit and get this question wrong, you will remain a Genin forever. Do you think you can live with that?" Ibiki asked. Several more people left, leaving little over twenty teams behind.

Naruto snickered, earning a glare from the scarred proctor.

"Bring it on scar face, I'm not afraid. So what if I remain a Genin forever? I'll still complete my dream some day." Ibiki suppressed a sigh, as the fear in the room that he had so carefully blanketed disappeared.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Silence. "No? Fine, the rest of you... pass." Ibiki said resignedly.

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

Ibiki growled "And what did you know, gaki?"

"The willingness to give up something important, which was promotion here, or your life in a real mission, to complete the mission. that is the dedication a Chuunin needs, right?" Naruto explained. Ibiki nodded, but he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He groaned a little bit and stepped back as something burst through the window.

There was a smash of glass and a boom of another smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, there was a banner proclaiming Mitarashi Anko to be in the room... but there was no Anko.

Anko was surprised to find that instead of standing in front of a group of terrified Genin, she was sitting on a desk with a rather handsome young boy in black standing in-between her legs.

He whispered in her ear "Sorry, I thought you where an enemy. Go with it to fix your rep: threaten me and I'll act scared." she didn't answer but pulled a kunai and held it to his throat.

Soon the entire room was focusing on a rather beautiful young woman in a trench coat holding a blonde Genin at knife point.

She looked over her shoulder "So many this time, Ibiki. You're losing your touch. Oh well, it doesn't matter. In the next part, most of these wussies will die anyway. Sooo..." she turned back towards Naruto, who she now recognized. "I guess I might give you one little thing before you die." and to many people's shock, kissed the boy in front of her.

The girls that were with Naruto smirked, waiting for him to take charge. The girls that weren't with Naruto, but wanted to be, glared while many guys watched, green with envy.

Anko smirked into the kiss and pulled back. But two hands gripped her hips and pulled her flush up against Naruto. Then one hand shot to the back of her head and pulled her head back in for a deeper kiss. She gasped then moaned when the hand on her hip squeezed slightly and a tongue invaded her mouth. She quickly realized that she had lost control and shoved the Genin back.

SLAP!

"Never without my permission." She scolded him. She immediately fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him back into another kiss.

Ibiki watched in shock as Anko made out with one of the Genin. He noticed that all the male Chuunin were watching with little grins, or openly drooling, while all but one of the female Chuunin were looking flabbergasted. He snapped out of his shock and remembered something horrifying.

'_I can't believe I bet Kakashi a weeks pay that Naruto would do something to Anko'_.

He coughed loudly.

Nothing.

He cleared his throat

No reaction.

"ANKO!" Ibiki called. Anko broke the kiss with a popping noise.

"What?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Can we please get on with the test?" Ibiki asked in a tone that held no room for argument.

"Fine." Anko sighed.

She got off the table and winked at Naruto, brushing past him and making sure her rather large endowments brushed across his body. She noticed with pleasure his slight shiver. She was smirking, but was once again showed up when a hand dived under her miniskirt and stroked her sex.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise to find she wasn't wearing underwear. And even more when a finger slipped in slightly and was instantly soaked. He grinned pervertedly, pulled back and sucked on his finger. He watched her gape and blush at his action. She quickly grinned at him as she continued on her way, making sure to sway her hips and grin seductively at Naruto over her shoulder.

After they filed out, Ibiki was collecting papers and was surprised to see a pile of about sixty test papers sitting on a single desk. He picked up the single one and saw it was Naruto's. He looked at the pile of papers and saw they were held together in the corner by some kind of sticky substance. On the front of the first paper was drawn a chibi Naruto giving the peace sign. He looked at the second paper and saw a slightly different version of the previous image. He hefted the stack and flicked through all the papers very quickly the image he got was of a chibi Naruto doing a victory dance. He grinned, and burst out laughing when he saw the message on the final page.

'_TEST THIS, MOTHAFUCKA!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared up at the forest of death and touched Sakura reassuringly on the shoulder. He licked his lips seductively at Anko in anticipation of the second test.

He saw several of the non-rookie Genin shaking in fear. He gave them his best smile of the devil **(A.N.: Imagine the most freakish, bloodthirsty, bowel-loosening, and slightly happy smile you can, and you will get this reference.)**, making several people swallow nervously and vow not to attack his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned to himself as he pocketed the earth scroll **(Don't know which scroll they actually had, and I don't care.)** and headed into the forest with his team slightly behind him. They ran for several hours, ignoring distant explosions or occasional screams. They dropped into a clearing since Sakura looked dead tired, and Sasuke was panting. Naruto felt fine, though he did have two different advantages over them.

He sensed three people approaching and surrounding them. He decided to give them a nasty little surprise.

"We're surrounded. I'll take care of them." he formed a single seal and whispered something. The three Ame Genin all thought the same thing: _'This is so fucking unlucky.'_ as they where pummeled by hundreds of Bunshin.

Sakura watched as Naruto calmly waited for his clones to return. He tensed a bit and a single clone walked out of the forest and tossed him another earth scroll and then dispelled itself. He grinned at his teammates who smiled and scowled back respectively as they got moving again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knew something was wrong he sensed the danger behind then but it was far too late. A massive gust of wind sent him flying. A couple hundred metres away, he slammed into a tree hard enough to indent himself in it. When he pulled himself out, he was faced with a giant snake.

"Oh, _fuck_!" he said as he was swallowed whole.

The snake hissed in pleasure as its meal traveled down its gullet; but the meal stopped moving far too early. It hissed in alarm and then shrieked in pain when something clawed through its side.

Naruto tore his way out of the snake, almost tearing it in half. Of course, it still died. He retracted Venom's claws and grinned as the snake fell. But he sensed danger, and just managed to dive out of the way as an even larger snake struck where he had just been. He growled in his throat, realizing his teammates where probably under attack as well. He dodged another strike and called up Venom's suit without the face mask. He did one simple thing after that; he punched the snake in the face.

There was a loud sickening crack as the snakes face crumpled from the hit. It died quickly while rocketing away. Naruto was just about to leave again when three other Konoha Genin he didn't know landed in the clearing.

"Heh, time to get you and your pathetic rookie team out of this exam." One of them stated.

"I really don't have time for this." Naruto deadpanned. He shot out several webs, stringing all three up into the branches of a tree. He swiped their scroll, which was conveniently a heaven scroll, and ran back to where he thought his team was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto now knew that their bad day was steadily getting worse. Sasuke had slipped into some kind of coma, due to a weird 'hickey' that some weird freak gave him. Sakura was depressed, as the guy had apparently used some weird fear inducing technique that made her blank out and be unable to help in the fight. Naruto didn't blame her; that guy was probably not a Genin.

Sakura was currently hauling Sasuke while Naruto searched for a place to stay. He found one; it was a cave surrounded by a small clearing. Sakura sighed in relief as she set Sasuke down in the cave.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I've got a plan but you're not going to like it."

"Why not Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, looking a little worried for her boyfriend's safety.

"Well, I'm going to set up traps outside here. Then I'm going to go and find another Konoha team we know to team up with. We've got a heaven and earth scroll, and a spare earth one, so I figure I could trade to increase our group size. Meanwhile-"

"I sit here and guard Sasuke until he wakes up right?" Sakura finished.

"Yep." Sakura sighed. Her shoulders drooped slightly, but she looked up and beamed at Naruto.

"It's a good plan. I may not like it, but the benefits far outweigh the risks. Just come back soon alright?" Naruto grinned and nodded. He quickly leaned down and pecked her on the lips. He jumped up and disappeared. For the next ten or so minutes, he could be seen flitting around the outside of the camp, having take both Sakura's and Sasuke's kunai and shuriken pouches while leaving them with a few of each.

He then disappeared, while Sakura waited for her love to return and her teammate to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sprung through the forest not having any real direction, just searching. He had come up with squat in the last half hour when he smelt something. Blood. And lots of it. Naruto summoned the body suit without the mask and followed the smell of blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko was blanking in and out from pain and blood loss. Her eyes opened and closed randomly.

Nothing but forest and the signs of her battle with her former sensei.

Blink.

Something moving.

Blink.

A figure in black with some sort of white marking was in front of her.

Blink.

Comfort, warmth. _'Is this death?'_

Blink.

'_An angel. They have blonde hair and blue eyes right? Right?'_

Blink.

She felt arms wrap around her, carrying her in a bridal position.

'_I suppose this is how I get to heaven eh? This isn't so bad; this angel's handsome, if young looking. Why does he look so familiar…?' _

Blink.

Anko woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was in the forest. And the second, thanks to some pain from her wounds, was that she was alive.

"Well that's fucked up. Wonder why I hallucinated an angel?" she muttered to herself.

"You thought I looked like an Angel?" Anko gasped and whipped round, spotting the speaker immediately.

"Naruto?" she asked, mouth hanging slack.

"Yeah." Anko was dumbfounded. Here she was, apparently heavily wounded, and her ass had been saved by some two-bit Genin who was a great kisser. She examined herself quickly and found that she had been wrapped up in bandages. Both real bandages and crude ones made of her coat. She also appeared to have stitches in a couple of wounds that, while not crude and ineffective, were nowhere near Iryōnin standards.

"Thank you, I guess…Naruto." Anko said. He just shrugged and smiled at her.

"Listen, I'm gonna bring you with me to where my team are. Then we'll go to the tower together alright?" he explained to her. She nodded slowly. She gasped in surprise and pain when she was hauled into a bridal style carry. Naruto smiled at her in reassurance as he began to run. Anko was surprised and shocked. She had been hurt before. She had been carried like this before, but something was different. Before she knew it, she was snuggling herself into his chest and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was dozing very lightly when a loud boom woke her up. She was immediately on her feet with a kunai in hand. There was another explosion and a scream. She exited the cave and came upon a much unexpected sight:

There, standing before her, where the three Oto Genin. The one with the spiky hair had a kunai in his right shoulder and another in his right leg. The hunchbacked one appeared to have some nasty burns on his back, while the girl was only lightly singed.

Spike growled and charged at Sakura, obviously pissed off. He removed the kunai and flung them at his enemy, but unfortunately he didn't see a trip wire. There was another explosion and he was launched into a tree. And with a loud crack of breaking bones, he collapsed unconscious.

Kin gaped at such well laid and devious traps. She had spotted a couple of others that were just sadistic and cruel. One being a kunai trap that launched three kunai in the general direction and height of the male genitalia. One she had just managed to avoid was so complex that only a master trapper could have laid it. It began with a simple, very well hidden tripwire. If you tripped it, you got hit with kunai, then all the other traps around it would activate. So in any area you then went, no matter the direction, you would be killed. The options where death by spikes, kunai, shuriken, burns, hanging, drowning, cut in half and being buried alive.

Now Zaku had been taken out, and Dosu was doped up on pain meds and was useless. The girl that Kin was currently facing didn't look too dangerous, but the way she was holding that kunai was with an intent to kill. The pink-haired girl gasped and looked at something behind Kin. Even though it was a really old trick, Kin fell for it. She turned around and gasped. A face was mere centimetres from her own. An upside down face... a very handsome upside down face. It took her a few moments to recognize the boy who had excited her in the first exam. He grinned at her and she smiled nervously back.

Kin was frightened. Not knowing what was going to happen, she opened her mouth to speak when something warm and soft latched onto her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open as she realized the guy was kissing her. She tried to pull away, but his tongue invaded her mouth making her lose all motor functions and moan loudly.

Sakura watched as Naruto kissed the sound kunoichi passionately. She still wasn't entirely sure, but she believed that she had fallen in love with him. He was everything she had wanted in a boyfriend. Everything she had believed Sasuke to be, only to be caused grief when she found that Sasuke was nothing she wanted the hard way. Then she had seen Naruto. After his graduation, he had been cold, aloof, and a little cruel. But then she saw his caring side, and it all clicked: He was everything she wanted. He was everything she needed in a partner, and she had been too stupid to see it before.

She didn't mind sharing him. She had talked with Hinata and Haku about it, and they all agreed on a single thing; they wanted him too much to not share him. Unfortunately, Naruto seemed to have taken their leniency to the max. She figured that the other girls would call it quits at a total of 8 to 9. Three positions had already been filled. Apparently a fourth position was being filled right now.

Kin didn't know what to do. She was receiving the most sensual kiss of her life. Well, first kiss of her life actually, and it was making her feel like she was going to orgasm. She realized she was going to cum when an incredible pressure and heat built up in her lower abdomen.

Naruto's eyes widened when the girl pulled away from him and screamed. He was puzzled and a little frightened until he smelt it. She had cum from a simple kiss.

"Whoa, she's easy to please." Naruto stated. Sakura nodded, equally surprised as well. Naruto released the web and landed on his feet, right side up. He looked at the Oto girl who looked rather dazed and unable to stand.

"What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked, crouching in front of her.

"I-its Kin. Tsuchi Kin." Kin replied.

"Ah. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, that's Haruno Sakura, and the unconscious asshole in the cave is Uchiha Sasuke. What was with the attack? He asked. Kin gulped.

"Orders from Orochimaru-sama. We where to test Sasuke." She told him. Naruto suddenly became aware of another team arriving and watching them. It was Team Ten.

'_Hmm, no threat at all.' _ "You know he's just using you as a means to and end right? Once you're no longer useful, he'll destroy you." Naruto warned.

"I know, but I had nowhere else to go." Kin said, sounding like she was tearing up. Naruto grinned and glanced at Sakura who nodded. He leaned closer and whispered into Kin's ear.

"You do now. When you're in the tower, forfeit or something and I'll make sure the Hokage protects you okay? Now I'm gonna say something else, something mean, and I want you to just go with it." Kin didn't respond at all. _'Smart girl,'_ he thought.

"Pfft, you're pathetic. Get out of my sight." Naruto scoffed. Kin suddenly acted frightened, grabbed her teammates, and disappeared. Naruto could sense the tension leave Ino and Chouji, but the ever annoying Shikamaru was still suspicious. He turned towards Sakura and froze; Sasuke was behind her, emitting an aura of evil and hatred that he could almost taste.

Sakura could feel it too, and gasped. Seeing Sasuke like that was terrifying. He grinned a grin without a drop of sanity behind it as he charged.

Team ten watched in abject horror as Sasuke, surrounded by some weird energy, attacked his teammate.

Naruto dodged swiftly out of the way as Sasuke charged him. He turned again to face the insane Uchiha.

"FIGHT ME DOBE!" Sasuke commanded as he charged again. Naruto had apparently complied with his request. He was met with a bone shattering punch to the face that not only broke his jaw and nose, but sent him flying. Sakura sighed in relief as Sasuke was knocked out and the markings retreated. She jumped however when Naruto said "You three! Get your asses out here!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he realized Naruto had detected them and had probably known they where there for a while. His team followed his lead as he jumped down into the clearing. The two teams just looked at each other when Naruto asked a question.

"So, what scroll do you have?"

Shikamaru was immediately on the defensive but Ino saw no threat in Naruto and answered "heaven". Shikamaru began to sweat when Naruto grinned.

"Perfect! Here's an earth scroll for ya." he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to them Shikamaru was in such shock he almost didn't catch it. "We've got the scrolls we need; that's one of my spares." Naruto explained. Team Ten all nodded absently.

Ino then noticed the hurt Sasuke and rushed over crying 'Sasuke-kun' at the top of her voice until Naruto grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut the hell up Ino! You and your damn screeching will bring every last goddamn enemy in this forest down on us! Now let's grab the asshole and head to the tower where he can get some medical attention." Ino stopped struggling and nodded quickly.

Sakura was watching this and was apparently the only one who noticed the blush on Ino's face. She grinned at this, knowing it would be could blackmail material. Ino meanwhile, was trying to beat down said blush.

Naruto hoisted Sasuke up onto his shoulder and gestured to the others to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few hours later in the tower. After Sasuke had been taken to the hospital until the matches started and Naruto had wandered off to meditate, Sakura and Ino where having a conversation.

"How can you be with Naruto? He's such a loser." Ino asked Sakura quizzically.

"No, he's not he's everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend. Plus he is so well muscled." Sakura replied simply.

"But Sasuke-kun looks better, ands is better." Ino replied, smirking a little bit.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, look how Naruto-kun totally knocked him out, _and_ he's got far more tricks up his sleeve." Sakura countered Ino, who looked to be scrambling for an excuse.

"Sasuke-kun was sick." She finally answered like it was as obvious as her dress being purple.

"Suuure he was sick. Naruto-kun beat him fair and square. With _one punch_, mind you." Sakura shot back in a condescending tone, irking Ino much further.

"No, he didn't. I don't care how hot he is, he doesn't beat Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, so he's hot now is he?" Sakura asked with a mischievous grin.

"S-shut up Sakura." Ino stuttered back out.

"Come on Ino, Naruto's everything we thought Sasuke was. You want to know why I'm with Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded, watching her friend intently.

"It's because Sasuke is a fucking asshole. No, don't interrupt, let me finish. He called me pathetic, he called me weak, he called me a bitch. And he told me quite clearly that I am common, and as an Uchiha, he deserves far more than some common girl." Sakura was tearing up slightly while remembering the painful event.

"And after that, Naruto-kun comforted me. It was then I saw everything that I had been blind to for so long. To my shame, Hinata saw it from the beginning. But that's in the past now. Naruto-kun is the perfect man for me, and I don't give a damn that I have to share him." Sakura recited with an air of finality.

Ino was stunned at Sakura's determination and affection for the so called dead last, but she felt rage a deep and terrible rage that Sasuke had made Sakura cry.

"That prick of a Uchiha made you cry! I don't care who he is, I'm going to kill him!" she stood up, fully intending to rush off and murder Sasuke, even though she didn't know where he was. She rushed towards the door.

Sakura stared as Ino ran towards the door, but it opened before she got there. She collided with Naruto, who was entering the room. The first thing Naruto saw was a head of blonde hair and a set of pretty light blue eyes. Then that he had a pair of hands on his chest and a set of lips on his own. He did the only thing he could fathom; he wrapped his arms around Ino and kissed her back.

Sakura smirked as Ino moaned into the kiss, but frowned when Naruto's hands traveled down to Ino rump and squeezed it. Ino was in heaven as a hot tongue invaded her mouth. She had her hands around the boy's neck, and he had his hands on her ass and was slowly massaging each cheek. She could feel her bandages slowly becoming wet, due to both the tongue in her mouth and his hands on her rear.

Ino opened her eyes slightly and gasped when she saw who it was. Uzumaki Naruto. She realized she didn't care as she was pushed back into the room and the door closed.

Sakura watched in a little shock as Ino was pushed up against a wall while the two continued to kiss.

Naruto didn't know why he was going this far, but he supposed it was because he felt like it, lets face folks, he was horny. He moved from Ino's mouth down her neck, eliciting another loud moan as he left a love mark for later. Naruto's hands where also far from idle as they traveled up and down Ino's body, under her top and up her skirt.

Ino jumped when a hand dived into her bandages. She was about to scream, but it turned into a loud moan when said hand pressed into her womanhood.

LEMON STARTS HERE!

Ino felt Naruto's hands pulling off her top, and she allowed him to do so. She whispered his name when he unraveled her upper body bandages and sucked an erect nipple into his mouth while kneading her other breast. Ino had always wished that her breasts were a little bigger, but she didn't care now.

"Oh Kami-sama, don't stop Naruto..." Sakura was still watching, jaw dropped as Naruto stripped Ino.

Ino suddenly realized she was completely naked. But before she could say anything Naruto kneeled and pushed his face into her crotch as he hoisted her legs over his shoulders so he was supporting her entire weight by pinning her to the wall.

Ino moaned and shuddered as Naruto licked around her vagina. "Oh, oh, OH KAMI-SAMA!" she cried as he slipped his tongue inside her and she screamed again. Naruto pulled his tongue out and sucked on her button for a few seconds before slipping his tongue back inside her.

Ino gripped Naruto's head with her hands and squeezed it with her thighs as she cried out every time he thrust his tongue into her.

"NARUTOOO!" Ino screamed as she came. Sakura, who had been fingering herself, came at almost the same time Ino did.

Ino slowly came down from her high as Naruto set her back on her feet again while holding her limp, naked form to his body. She stared at Naruto as he wiped her juices of his face and grinned at her. She flushed crimson, practically flew into her clothes as she regained her motor skills, and fled. Naruto grinned at Sakura who was missing her tights and blushing in embarrassment.

"My, my, Sakura-chan, getting off while watching me eat Ino out." Naruto said in a surprised and scolding manner. She blushed again as he leaned in to kiss her.

Sakura paused for a second when she noticed that Naruto tasted different. Then he realized she in fact tasted Ino, and she liked it. Naruto laughed at her puzzled expression.

"Guess I won't be the only one entertaining you in the future, eh?" he asked. Sakura blushed as Naruto laughed again. He settled himself down onto her bed and fell asleep. Sakura curled up against him, one hand slipping inside his pants as she too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up feeling very warm and good. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura, snuggled into his chest with her hand in his pants, slowly jerking him off.

"You're not going to make me swipe someone else's pants are you Sakura-chan?" she looked at him and smiled. "Nope." She replied as she shifted. He heard his zipper go, and his member was encased in warmth. He exploded and could feel Sakura swallow a couple of times before she settled back and placed him back in his pants.

END LEMON

Naruto smirked as he walked into a large arena where all the teams who had survived were meeting. He listened to Sarutobi as he explained about the prelim exams but mostly ignored it, only pumped about the fact he was going to fight.

Naruto winked at Ino, making her flush crimson at remembering what he had done to her yesterday. He watched the large screen, which indicated who would be fighting who. The names on the screen began to run. Finally, they stopped:

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

Kiba cheered while Naruto just grinned. Hinata looked concerned; not for her boyfriend, but for her teammate. Sasuke just 'Hn'd' as he looked away, not caring as he had only just recovered from the broken jaw and nose.

Naruto calmly walked down to the arena floor while Kiba jumped.

Kurenai looked over at Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi, but your student's going to lose." She said to him. To her immense surprise, chagrin, and the shock of all the other Genin, Kakashi began to roar with laughter.

"Oh, how delusional you are, Kurenai. Naruto will win this without breaking a sweat, I assure you. I'll bet a months pay on it; he's got plenty of tricks up his sleeve." Kurenai gaped at Kakashi then grinned confidently. "You're on." She said as she shook the Copy Ninja's hand.

"I'll take that bet as well." Asuma piped up, shaking Kakashi's other hand.

"I'll bet on the youthful Naruto." said Gai, surprising everyone. And not just because he didn't shout it. Kakashi grinned and cackled quietly; both Asuma and Kurenai would be out two months pay.

(On the floor)

"Pfft, this fight is going to be sooo easy Akamaru! I won't even break a sweat." "Bark! Yip, yip!" the pup replied.

"Hell yeah, let's kick some dobe ass!" Kiba stared at Naruto in contempt while Naruto just stared back emotionlessly.

"Hey Keebs, lets make a deal."

"What, you forfeit and let the person who's obviously going to win pass on without any problems?" Kiba asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No dumbass, I'll let you hit me with your best attack. And after that, if I'm still standing, I'll go all out on your ass." Naruto explained.

Everyone except Hinata, Kakashi, and Sakura gaped at this idiocy. Kiba laughed and laughed, thinking about how easy this was going to be. The sickly proctor for this part of the exam shouted "Hajime!"

Kiba grinned as he flipped through a seal or two. "Shikyaku no jutsu!" (Four Legs Technique) he stated. Kiba quickly got down on all fours, swiftly looking more feral. Then he fed Akamaru a small pill and shouted "Jujin Bunshin!" suddenly Akamaru looked exactly like Kiba, and moved like him too.

Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Time to lose, dead last." Naruto just watched, almost bored as the two scoundrels jumped into the air.

"GATSUGA!" (Double Piercing Fang) Both Kibas shouted, becoming whirling vortexes. They screamed forwards and smacked into Naruto, sending him flying into a wall and cracking it. Both Kibas stopped spinning and stood there, looking at Naruto who was slumped at the bottom of a wall with a small amount of rubble around him.

"Hmph, loser. Yo! Call the match; I've won." Kiba barked to Hayate.

"Have you now, Kiba?" Kiba whipped round and saw Naruto staring at him, standing totally unharmed. A grin slowly spread across Naruto's face. It became wider and wider, making him look rather insane.

"My turn pooch." Naruto said as he began to cackle evilly.

Kiba looked around. "What the fuck? You didn't do anything, you idiot!" But other people had noticed, and where shocked Naruto's clothes where…shifting. Finally Kiba noticed. "What the hell is that?" he whispered.

"Oh, so you noticed." Naruto said in a deeper, darker tone as the clothes shifted into a bodysuit which was vaguely similar to Gai and Lee's. While observing this, neither was not shouting about flames of youth. The clothes solidified into a design which made everyone gasp. It showed off all of Naruto's muscles and had a demonic looking spider on the front and back for those who could see both. Kiba looked at Akamaru, who was now shaking in fear apparently able to sense what ancient terror was coming.

"Hey Kiba," Kiba turned back towards Naruto and his eyes widened. Tendrils of a black substance where slowly traveling up Naruto's face. They began to stretch and spread over his face rapidly "say hello" he continued as the black substance covered his entire face. "TO VENOM!" Kiba reeled back as a terrifying face formed itself.

Kurenai and most other girls screamed when the face formed. It was black and smooth, with a huge, hungry grin, large white eyespots, and a long slimy tongue.

"**Let's play, mince meat."** The beast said as it disappeared into thin air. Kiba whipped around when he heard a yelp. Akamaru was no longer there. He looked around but his dog was no where to be seen. He looked up and almost fell over. Akamaru was hanging from the roof in what looked like a giant spider web. But Venom was no longer up there. He was in fact behind Kiba, completely undetected by the Inuzuka boy.

"'**Welcome to my parlor.' Said the spider to the fly." **Venom hissed, licking his large chops. Kiba almost jumped out of his skin when Venom spoke. He flipped away from the spider-like beast, jumped into the air, and began to spin again.

"Tsuga!" (Piercing Fang) he leapt at Venom, who crossed his muscular arms and moved the minimal amount of distance to the right. Venom grabbed Kiba as he flew past, stopping him dead.

"**Sour nightmares, mongrel."** Venom said before he punched Kiba. The dog boy flew away, slammed into the opposing wall, and stayed imbedded in it, out cold. Venom chuckled darkly and jumped. The jump carried him all the way to the roof where he cut the puppy out of his web. Akamaru plummeted towards the ground, but was caught by a webline before he could turn into puppy pancakes. As Venom lowered Akamaru to the ground, he noticed everyone staring at him. The face receded, revealing a smirking Naruto. The suit also retreated leaving Naruto in his normal clothes.

"I guess I got some explaining to do." He said, and several people nodded in response.

"That was a parasitical creature that resides inside me, and basically makes me a lot more powerful. The whole 'Venom' thing is just a name I made for myself." Naruto explained. Several people looked incredulous but Sasuke glared, vowing to take it from Naruto to gain more power.

"Oh and if anyone tries to take it from me, know this; the beast only chooses the most powerful of hosts. And when it finds the host, it demands respect. You Sasuke, have no respect for anyone or anything but yourself. The beast would slaughter you if you picked it up." Naruto warned the Uchiha. Sasuke glared even more, still vowing to steal it from Naruto.

Naruto leapt from the ceiling with a backflip and landed neatly on the railing in front of Kakashi.

"I want my share." Naruto said to his sensei, pointing at his face. Kakashi nodded and turned towards Kurenai and Asuma expectantly. The two Jounin glared at Kakashi and began to pull out their wallet and purse respectively until Naruto spoke.

"I'll forget about my share of the money if you'll go on a date with me." Kurenai looked up and blushed, but still pulled out her purse and handed over her money, occasionally glancing at Naruto who just chuckled and shook his head.

Naruto grinned and settled down next to Sakura, ready to watch the rest of the matches.

Several people, however, where thinking about Naruto/Venom.

Orochimaru, in disguise, was kicking himself mentally for not going after Naruto.

Gaara was talking with his 'mother' about killing his 'sensei'.

Temari was wondering what he looked like without the suit.

Kankuro was practically pissing himself.

The rest of the rookies where thinking about not crossing him while Lee was looking forward to fighting him. Neji was convinced that fate would make him win over Naruto, and Tenten was wondering if 'Venom' could be harmed by weapons.

Anko, who was watching, was thinking about letting Naruto tie her up with those webs.

Kin was thinking about how glad she was that Naruto had offered her amnesty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for chapter four. NOW BEFORE YOU GO DEMANDING THE NEXT CHAPTER, READ THIS: I will update this again, and it will not be abandoned. But this is how my updating schedule will go:

Three Seals

Strawberry and the Fishcake

_Maybe_ a new story

And then Venom of Konoha again.

Now here are the stats of this story.

208 reviews

17382 hits

42 C2's

142 Favs

217 Alerts

Thank you for that. And to Dirty Reid, who graciously took time out of his precious schedule to make this into a masterpiece.


	5. NOTICE NOT ABANDONED

Hey folks since it's been so long since I last updated I figured you guys deserved an explanation from me, originally I plan to stick this onto the end of an actual update but since I dunno when thats gonna happen I can't do that. The fact of the matter is folks I am not abandoning anything (well except Angel of Darkness) the reason I haven't updated is because for the last year I have been doing my best to help my Mother through a battle with Cancer that has lasted almost three years, however even through this my Muse was still working and churning stuff out but my mother passed away quietly in her sleep roughly a month ago and my Muse stall out. It however seems to be digging itself out of whereever it went but Don't expect any updates till the new year ok folks, i'll try and get you guys a christmas present but I can't promise anything.

Thank you for your patience and stick with me folks I'm not dead yet.

Yours

Uncle Joe


End file.
